Grasshopper's Revenge
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A sequel to 'Mantis' Tragic Memory' and the grasshopper that killed Mantis' mother, returns to kill Mantis. This will be the most extreme fic ever!
1. Return

**This is my follow-up to "Mantis' Tragic Memory", so I decided to make a sequel to it. One of my friends wanted to to see a sequel to it, so this is for Arceus and Luigi Mario 09. So, this time, I gave the grasshopper who killed Mantis' mom a name and he's back for revenge on Mantis. So, I hope you guys love it!**

* * *

Grasshopper's Revenge

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Return

It'd been 2 months since Mantis turned 21 and he has been doing okay. Ever since his memories about his past with his mother and that grasshopper sent him back to memory lane, it'd been pretty clear for him, that he used to shut himself out on his own, missing out 8 birthdays in 8 years. Because of his 21st birthday being everything he wanted--people that cared the most about-- and that's what really made him completely feel like he's appreciated and loved.

It was early sunset in the Jade Palace and Mantis was seen sitting around the branch off the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, just enjoying the peace and quiet around there. It's like he was really liking the fact that he's 21 and he's almost looking forward to growing up a little. He sighed softly as he saw the sky change from blue to purple. Just then, he heard someone eating some peaches, walked across the branches and saw Po consuming 9 peaches.

Mantis chuckled and said, "So, we have a little peach thief, have we?"

Po saw Mantis standing on the branch, with all the peaches and felt totally embarassed about it. He asked, "What are you doing here, Mantis?"

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same question." said Mantis.

"Just to get some peaches."

"Oh, so you weren't stuffing them in your pants?"

Po saw that he had stuffed a few peaches down his shorts and chuckled embarassedly and blushed a little. He said, "Yeah, they're in there. I just feel so... silly."

"Of course you are. That's just the way you are... silly and kind of funny. But, that's what we like about you."

"You really think so?"

"Dude, if I'm lyin', I'm dyin'."

Mantis and Po started laughing with each other and then, sighed together. Then, Po asked, "So, how does it feel to be... 21?"

Mantis sighed and answered, "It feels awesome. I mean, it's like I'm a teenager, only, I'm a young adult. Although, I don't feel anything, really. But, you know, other than that, it just feels good. If it wasn't for you guys throwing me a 21'st birthday, I would've sulked in isolation, like I do every year on my birthday, since my mom died."

"I bet she was a nice mom." said Po.

"Yeah, she is."

"Besides, who was the dude that killed her, though? You never mentioned his name."

"His name was... Su Ying. Dude was a crazy grasshopper,t hinking that I was messing up their relationship and I didn't even do anything. I think he was too possessive with my mom and that he would kill her if he sees me with her and aim for me." said Mantis.

"You know, you're right. That dude is crazy. Killing her just because she's your son and killing you? That's just stupid."

"I know, right. He's just being paranoid, probably from drinking too much bloody mary, I guess. All that stupid behavior got him in trouble, though. If it wasn't for these people that arrested him, I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I agree. I'm going inside. Wanna come?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Po got up and walked back to palace while Mantis watched the sun turn into night and sees the stars coming out. He sighed softly and thinks about his mother up there in heaven and feels like he's being watched over. He quickly got up and saw Monkey standing there, waiting for Mantis.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Mantis.

Monkey chuckled slyly and answered, "10 minutes."

"My bad."

Mantis hopped out of the tree and into Monkey's shoulder and went back to the palace. Monkey asked him, "So, what did you and Po talk about?"

"Oh, you know, everything and even about this grasshopper that my mom got killed 9 years ago."

"Who was it?"

"Su Ying. Dude was a crazy grasshopper as well. I mean, he's just paranoid and so hung-over. How stupid is he?"

"What was it about him that set you off?"

"That if I interfered or spend more time with my mom, he'll kill her and me."

"That's kinda harsh."

"And, you know, I was 11 at that point. What happens between her and that grasshopper is their business, so I try to stay away from the drama a little bit and not get involved. However, when he sees me with her, he just became agressive and violent and every night, I just kept seeing his face everywhere. It's really scary to me."

"Well, it's over, right?"

"Yeah, he just went to a prison or something, but better than than where I used to live. I hope I forget about this whole situation."

"That's true."

* * *

A few hours later, when they were sleeping, Mantis heard someone bellowing out of nowhere. It really scared the crap out of him. He got up and wanted to see where it came from. He slowly opened the door and got quietly stepped out of the room to see where the noise came from. He saw a shadow figure come out and quickly passed him. He started panting nervously and quietly said, "Hello? W-who's there? Is there anyone here? Is there anyone here at all?"

There was no answer, and he let out a nervous sigh until he turned around and saw the grasshopper in front of him. He remembers the evil, paranoid eyes, and his hands that made his quiver. He said in a raspy voice, "Remember me, Mantis?"

He saw his old enemy coming to the hallways and attempted to scratch his face and then, started screaming loudly and after that, he disappeared. He got the impression that he's coming back for Mantis and felt completely afraid about what's happening.

The door opens and Mantis covered his eyes to think that the grasshopper's still here, but it was only Monkey instead. He said, "I heard you scream."

Mantis looked up and saw Monkey standing there and lets out a huge sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness it's you. For a second, I thought you were Su Ying."

"Su Ying? You mean, that grasshopper?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Did he... show up here?"

Mantis was shaking so nervously and whispered, "Yeah. I think he's coming back for me."

"What's he going to do to you?"

Mantis gulped nervously and uttered those to two words, "Kill me."

* * *

Well, he's back and what will happen to Mantis? You're gonna find out more about this soon!


	2. Haunting Images

This is what I came up with and Mantis has a nightmare about Su Ying's revenge for Mantis. Scary, but enjoy anway!

* * *

Chapter 2: Haunting Images

A few hours passed by and Mantis was in his room awake and found out that Su Ying, the disilluisonal grasshopper that killed his mother, has came back to get revenge on Mantis. He thought that the memories of that traumatic experience would fade away quickly, but with him coming back to his life, it seems as though mayhem will cause extreme havoc.

He tossed and turned on his bed, groaning and mumbling on his sleep, hearing sounds of Su Ying, laughing maniacally and screaming at Mantis, echoing through his head and starts muttering to his sleep, saying, "What do you want? Why are you coming back? I didn't even do anything.... Just leave me alone.... leave me alone.... leave me alone.....!"

_Mantis' nightmare_

_Mantis was running for his life while Su Ying is coming behind him with the shadow coming behind him. He turned around and saw his maniacal face, looking very menacing screaming, "YOU WILL BE SO DEAD!!! DEAD, I TELL YOU!!! DEAD!!!"_

_Mantis started panting furiously and then he lost sight of him and then, turned around for a place to hide, in a tree. While he was hiding himself, he saw Su Ying running past the tree he was hiding in and breathed a silent sigh of relief. He laid flat on his back on a tree, and he still didn't understand why he's coming back for him after killing his mother._

_He sighed heavily and got down on his knees on the ground and hid his face to keep himself from crying, but the tears were already coming out of his eyes, it was hard for him to hide it away. He started crying for a few seconds and feels as if his mother abandoned him after she was killed. His heart was shattered into tiny pieces and like his strength was taken away from him._

_He whispered, "Why did he have to go and.... kill you? I wish you were still here with me."_

_Lighting stroke and then the thunder rumbled loudly and Mantis was really afraid that this will never end and he won't have any place to go. Then, as he heard the leaves rustling, he panted quickly and didn't want to find out who it was and then as the thunder rumbled and lighting stroke, in comes Su Ying with a dagger, holding onto it crazily and Mantis was shaking inside. He didn't expect him to be found and determined to finish what he started._

_Su Ying gritted his teeth and stared at him with these menacing eyes and growled lowly. He turned to him and said, "It's YOUR fault that your mother ever gave birth to you and I can't believe she likes you more than ME!!"_

_Mantis was very furious about what he said about his mother and asked, "Dude, what the heck is your problem, anyway?! Why are you being like this?! I didn't even do anything and I wasn't in any of your guys' business, anyway!"_

_"You've ruined my life with her, that's my problem!" Su Ying yelled._

_"Me, ruined YOUR life with MY mom? Are you for reals?!"_

_"Yeah, man. You don't know who you're messing with, buddy! I've been having nightmares for several years because of YOU!!! And now, you're gonna pay the price!!"_

_Mantis couldn't take anymore of this disillusioned, paranoid grasshopper who doesn't even know what he's talking about, but thinks that the whole thing was Mantis' fault, when it really wasn't, but not from Su Ying's point of view. So, he starts to raise the dagger and Mantis took off running. He wanted to hide in one of the trees, but then Su Ying popped out of nowhere in these trees, trying to kill him._

_Then, he went in to hide himself away in a dark cave, but then he sees Su Ying's face in front of him and it scared him, and then, he grabbed him by the neck and Mantis was choking and screaming at every turn in order to let him go. Then, he raised him in a deep part of the cave and then, completely beat him up by punching him and then smashed him in the face, leaving his eyes looking black and blue. His mouth and nose were bleeding and his pincers left a nast scratch on it._

_Then, Su Ying said to Mantis, "This is your end of your life."_

_And he dropped Mantis down 35 feet down to the ground and fell flat on his face and landed on the ground, hard and then Su Ying dropped his dagger and it stabbed him on the back. Pretty soon, he screamed and then his lifeless body was dead._

Back to reality

Mantis woke up quickly and let out a loud scream. He panted furiously and his face became sweaty and then, looked around and sees that it was all a dream or in this case, a nightmare. He never imagined that Su Ying would come back to get revenge on Mantis for filling his life with turmoil, though he really didn't do anything.

Then, he heard someone opening his door and became really fearful and thought that it was Su Ying at first, but then he finds out that it's only Monkey. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and screamed, "Don't do that!!"

Monkey rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry. It's just that I heard you scream and I just thought... are you okay?"

Mantis sighed exasperatedly and answered, "I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Well, what was it about?"

Mantis didn't want to tell Monkey about, because it feels as if he wants to keep it to himself and then, said, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Su Ying's coming back to kill me for ruining his relationship with my mom."

Monkey gasped shockingly and asked, "Did you do anything to him?"

"No, I didn't do anything to him!"

"Okay, sorry I asked. Are you sure you want to keep this a secret?"

"I would appreciate that."

"Okay, I won't say anything about it, but if there's a problem, you have to tell someone about it, like Master Shifu or Po or anybody."

"I can't do that. If I do, he'll be after them, too."

Monkey sighed exasperatedly and said, "I understand how hard it is for you, but you can't keep it bottled up. If it's bothering you that much, you should tell someone about it."

Mantis felt as if he could trust Monkey to keep it a secret, but soon realizes that it'll keep bothering him and it will never go away unless he had to tell someone about it. He looked at Monkey and said, "Okay, you're right. If I keep this bottled up, it'll scar me completely."

"So, you're gonna tell them?"

"I'm not gonna make any promises, but I'll try to."

"I just don't want you to be isolated again."

"You're right. I have to really face this dude on my own. Sorry I worried you like that."

"It's okay. So, why did you want to tell me this?"

"Simply, because you're my best friend."

That comment warmed Monkey's heart and realized that he never expected Monkey to really be his best friend and they've been friends since the Furious Five came in and then, he turned to Mantis and said, "I just want to help you out, that's all."

"Okay. Thanks for caring about me."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night."

Monkey left Mantis' room and left Mantis feeling both scared but hopeful about this whole thing, but knows that the whole thing will pass and that he's got the gang's back, including Monkey's. He went back to his bed and went back to sleep, hoping no nightmares will come his way.

* * *

Mantis is very lucky to have a friend like Monkey. This chapter will get completely deeper and dramatic than ever before. What will happen when everyone finds out about it? Stay tuned, cause you don't want to miss it. Laterz!!


	3. Mantis' Breaking Point

So far, it's the aftermath of the Mantis' nightmare and it completely goes to his breaking point. So this is Mantis like never before. I love this character, because he's funny, awesome, cool and he's played by Seth Rogen. Is that dude awesome or what? Well, anyways it's a Mantis/Monkey moment, so hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mantis' Breaking Point

Several hours later, Mantis opened his half-closed, blurry red eyes, moaned softly and then yawned silently, like he just couldn't sleep good. His face was a little low and antennas were a little messed up, and it feels as if he had a rough night. A very horrific night to be precise.

He got up from his bed and you can tell that he looked very tired and had been up all night, because he'd been sleeping for almost 3 hours, and he had been up most of the night over the return of his mom's killer, Su Ying. He had tried to sleep after the nightmare, but he could see the image of the grasshopper's menacing face every time he closed his eyes. It's like he's been sleep-deprived.

Mantis sighed heavily and tried to wake himself up and it was early morning and he thought that since everyone else was asleep, now's the time to sort of get out of the room and has some alone time before training comes. He opened the door silently and looked around to see if the grasshopper was there, but the halls were clear and that it was okay to go out. Then, he exited out of the room and closed the door silently.

After that, he came towards the halls silently and heard someone snoring loudly. It startled Mantis and thought it was someone growling, but by the sounds of the snoring, he let out a soft sigh of relief and a chuckle to realize that it was Po's snoring. He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue as he went on his way. But, he was unaware the blue eyes staring at him and it was Monkey's, because he saw Mantis getting out of the room.

Monkey thought to himself, 'Where is he going at this time of morning? I better go check on him, just to make sure.'

Later on, the sun almost began to rise as he went to the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom and climbed to the top of the branches, looking up at the sky, thinking about his mom. He definitely feels like the whole situation between his mom and Su Ying was his fault for starting this whole paranoid conflict. His eyebrows grew a little lower and he has been tormented with these painful memories after she died.

He sighed heavily and felt as if he was guilty for letting the whole thing escalate, even though he wasn't the blame for all this, but he feels as if Su Ying was right that he got in the way of everything. He knew it wasn't his fault and it was Su Ying's for his stupid, paranoid behavior. He had heard some voices coming from Su Ying, echoing through his mind and it really irritated him. He had heard these voices and puts his pincers on his head to block out the noise, but it grew bigger and bigger, that it got to the point where he couldn't take it, so he raised his head up at the sky and let out a ginormous scream that could be heard halfway around the valley. And then, he screamed out, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE?!!!!!!"

That screamed echoed halfway through the Valley of Peace and suddenly, Monkey heard the scream and thought that something was up with him and he whispered, "Mantis...."

He panted furiously and felt like he was sick and disillusioned and his face and antennas looked really messed up, like he's been beaten down in one sitting. He felt like he was in agony and completely felt hurt by the situation. He had so much anger bottling up inside of him for so many years after his mother died, that he decided to let it out... by song.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided _

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

Monkey could hear Mantis sing halfway and realizes that all of his emotions are finally coming out of his element.

_Am I just some kid you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided _

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

Monkey could feel the connection between him and Mantis while he heard him sing. He never heard Mantis sing like that in a long time and it really surprised him like never before.

_Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going anywhere_

As soon as he finished singing, tears were streaming through his face and he got himself down to the branch on his knees and started crying softly. He felt as if his own mother abandoned him for some reason, after the anguish and loneliness he got himself into since she died and Su Ying pretty much threatened his life. Monkey heard Mantis crying uncontrollably and suddenly felt very concerned about this.

Pretty soon, Monkey came to the Peach Tree and saw Mantis completely shaken and very upset. He has never seen him in rage and grief-stricken mode before, so he became really surprised about this. Mantis sobbed softly and covered his eyes to prevent anyone seeing him cry, but Monkey already saw it coming.

Suddenly, Mantis turned around and saw Monkey standing near the tree and he was surprised that he was standing there looking this concerned. He asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm... fine." Mantis replied.

"Are you sure? You look horrible."

Mantis could see it in Monkey's eyes that he's broken and he told him, "Okay, I'm not so fine. I'm just a little moody, that's all."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot moody. I've just... had a rough night."

"Yeah, I can tell, because of those bags on your eyes. You know, it would be okay with me, if you told me what's going on with you?"

Mantis sighed and told Monkey, "With Su Ying back in my life, I'm still grieving over my mom. I know that was almost 10 years ago, but the fact that he actually accused me of interfering with being involved with my mom, stealing her away from him and total situations, it still hurts me. It's like the whole thing is my fault... and he's right."

"Snap out of it! It is NOT your fault!! Don't EVER think that it's your fault!" Monkey screamed.

"Dude, don't you get it?! It IS my fault!! Besides, you don't know what it's like, being filled with remorse, anger, grief and rage after everything that happened really happened! Do you KNOW how much this crazy dude hurt me and my mom?! Do ya?! No, you don't, so don't go around telling me that it's NOT MY fault!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FREAKIN' FEEL, MONKEY!!! Understand me?! You don't!!" Mantis screamed.

Mantis was shaken by that and more tears were coming out of his face and started breaking down and sniffled twice. He looked at Monkey and realized that he yelled at him for no reason. He turned to him and said, softly, "I-I'm so sorry, Monkey. I-I just..."

"It's okay and besides, you're right. Because the same thing happened to my mother. My father would definitely beat her down, with any given chance. Do you know what it's like waking up at night, when you're young, hearing them screaming at each other and see him in a rage mood, beating her up? It's just so... scary to me and it feels like you should be doing something, but I couldn't. I was afraid to get beaten down by my dad if I told anyone about it." Monkey explained.

Mantis widened his eyes and realized that he didn't know that something like this would happen to Monkey. He suddenly felt guilty for blowing up at him and then, asked, "What made your father so mean?"

Monkey sighed and answered, "I wish I knew. I've endured several years of being bruised by my own father, until...."

He covered his eyes to prevent tears coming from his eyes and Mantis asked, "Until what?"

Monkey sniffled and Mantis could see the tears coming from his eyes and said, "Until he killed my mother and tried to kill me. Before he could get to me, I told everyone that he was attempted to kill my mother and when everyone, including me, saw her lifeless body, that my dad killed her. Then, he tried to get me and they ended up taken him away and put him through his death."

"Oh, dude. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that." Mantis said.

"It was really devasting, so I kinda knew how you feel now."

"I feel really bad about blowing up at you and.... I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

Mantis hopped on Monkey's shoulder and gave him a little smile and Monkey smiled back at him. Soon, Monkey told him, "I think you have a choice, either keep it to yourself or tell the others."

Mantis sighed nervously and felt as if he wants to keep it to himself, but with all this drama and turmoil he suffered as a kid and hearing Monkey's story, it reaches a point where he's not gonna hide this away from everyone any longer. He felt that it was time the others knew about Su Ying and he quickly turned to Monkey and said, "I think it's a good idea to tell them about Su Ying."

Monkey nodded his head and said, "I agree. One question though, what was it about Su Ying that made him so mean?"

"I-I don't know, man. He felt as if I'm messing up their relationship with him, and he wants to kill me for that and I didn't even do nothing about it." answered Mantis.

"I know you didn't. Let's head back before Shifu yells at us." said Monkey.

"That's a good idea. I wouldn't want to go back there and being busted for being late." Mantis said.

Monkey and Mantis let out a laugh or two as they walked away from the Sacred Peach Tree to the Training Hall. Soon enough, Po, Shifu, Crane, Viper and Tigress were already there and Shifu said, "You're just in time... for now."

"We kinda figured you guys got here before us." Mantis said.

* * *

It's a dramatic side of this character and this chapter as well. That sng was "Losing Grip" from Avril Lavigne. So, I hope everybody loves this chapter. Enjoy!!


	4. Hearing the Truth

This is the moment everyone's expecting. Where Mantis finally breaks his silence about Su Ying. This will be quite interesting.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hearing the Truth

A few hours later, everybody took a break from training and mostly, everybody's mind was on Mantis. Clearly, it seems as though everyone in the training hall took notice of Mantis' fierce moves and training skills. Monkey was the only one that had Mantis on his mind concerning that a certain someone in his life has threatened to kill him and all thoughts about that came rushing through his head.

Later on, Shifu walked past Monkey's room and wanted to check to see if he knows what's happening. He knocked on the door and Monkey said, "Who is it?"

"Master Shifu."

Monkey didn't know Shifu would come in and talk to him and he thought it had something to do with a situation he's been in. He nervously replied, "Come in."

Shifu heard his nervous voice and knew that something was up. Then, without question, opened the door and looked at him in a stern, yet concerned look that most people are pretty much scared of seeing. Monkey didn't know what to think and then he asked, "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just figured that Mantis has done some training recently and his moves are extremely extraordinary, like he's really fierce and way he ran past you, it's like he was knocking out someone that threatened his life and got revenge for it." Shifu explained.

"Really? Wow. That's amazing to hear. It's almost as if--"

Monkey paused for a second and figured that Shifu kinda knew what was happening and didn't tell someone about it. Shifu waited for an answer as he folded his arms on his chest and lowered his eyebrows a little. Then, he got close to him and asked, "Do you know something that I don't?"

Monkey scoffed and answered, "No, absoultely not, master. If I knew something, I'd told you anyways, but I don't."

Shifu lowered his head down and had his eyes on Monkey and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Y-Yes, m-master." he stuttered.

They're unaware that Mantis saw the whole thing and wanted to tell the others about it, but Shifu had a feeling that Monkey was covering for Mantis, because he didn't want to rat him out of a situation like this and then he said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you hiding something from me, Monkey?'

"No, master. Why would you think of something like that?"

Mantis saw how nervous Monkey got and then he let out a little cricket from across the room. Shifu didn't have to turn around and see who it was, he already knew Mantis' chirping cricket sound and said, "Master Mantis, I can hear you chirping from behind, so come in."

Mantis didn't see Shifu's head turn around, and he thought, 'How does he know I'm here? Does he have eyes in the back of his head or something? It's like-- he knows.'

"Come out here, Mantis."

Mantis groaned heavily and then hopped into the room and into Monkey's shoulder and they both faced Master Shifu. He immedately glared at both of them with a small frown and said, "You two are hiding something and for some reason, I'm not aware of what it is. So, unless you both are opening up, I will remain here until one of you gives out an answer."

"A-Are you serious?" asked Mantis.

"Does this face look like I'm joking?"

Mantis and Monkey saw Shifu's suspicious eyes and his face looked like he was either angry or furious. They were both nervous about this and it felt like the perfect opportunity to tell him about Mantis' issue. However, Mantis wanted to keep it shut and then asked, "Could you excuse us, please?"

Monkey and Mantis walked off the room until Shifu said, "I'll be waiting."

When they got to the hallway, they were freaking out. Monkey said, "This is insane. It's been going off for a day. You have to tell him."

"Are you kidding me? If I do, you know what's gonna happen. Su Ying will come over and kill the living crap out of me, not to mention, all of you guys. So, I'm not gonna risk my life blabbing out this whole situation." said Mantis.

"Remember what we said this morning. That you might tell them and you can't keep this bottled up forever, you know. It would be a lot easier if you just get it out of your chest and to avoid getting the scary glare coming for Master Shifu's face. It's really creppy-looking when he does that." Monkey said.

"I heard that! I can hear you from across the room." Shifu said.

"How'd he know that?" Mantis whispered.

"His ears. It's like motion-sensed." Monkey replied.

"What do we do?"

"I don't think we have any choice."

Mantis was scared out of his mind about telling Shifu about the situation he's in right now and on one hand, he wants to tell the others about this grueling memory that keeps coming back every single time and wants to do something about it, but on the other hand, if he does tell them, then Su Ying will come out and kill Mantis anyway and didn't want to take the risk of it. Mantis looked at Monkey and puts his pincers on his head and rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh and told him, softly, "You think he'll understand?"

"If you tell him, he might understand." Monkey replied.

"Okay, I'm ready to tell him."

Mantis and Monkey returned to the room, where Shifu is standing in, looking like he's waiting for an answer from both of them. Monkey said, "Mantis has something to tell you."

"Oh, does he now? Well, do speak up, Master Mantis." Shifu said.

Mantis took a deep breath and said, "Okay, well I have this problem I had a few days ago and it won't go away for some reason. Some grasshopper named Su Ying came back to my life and he was the one who killed my mom, like almost 10 years ago. This guy was a complete paranoid, crazy, angry dude that threatened my mom's life and mine. One day, she broke up with him, because of his attitude towards me and tried to--"

Mantis paused for a second, because it was all too painful for him and his voice started to crack a little as he continued.

"He tried to kill both me and my mom and I didn't even do anything to cause this relationship to go so wrong. Anyway, he was fed up with me being around my mom that it got to the point where he was gonna-- he was gonna--"

"He was gonna what?" asked Shifu.

"To kill her." she whispered.

Monkey and Shifu gasped in horror and tears were threatening to fall on Mantis' eyes and he was trying to keep them away from Shifu, because he didn't want to see him broken. Shifu turned to him and said, "Continue on."

"He killed her and then after that, he was trying to kill me for getting in the way it, so he tried to kill me and I had to fight back. When he tried to kill me, a few animals stopped him and took him away on a grasshopper juvenile center for delinquints and paranoid retards. After that, I relived that moment and had bad nightmares about him coming back every night. He made my 12th birthday the loneliest one ever and I isolated myself every year when my birthday came around. I didn't want to tell anyone about that, so I kept it to myself because I was too scared and hurt to tell everyone else about it, even you guys."

Shifu sighed heavily and couldn't believe something like this would happen to Mantis at a young age. He turned to him and asked, "Did he show up here?"

"He did last night. I don't know when he's gonna strike, but I'm afraid to know that if he comes back, he'll finish what he started with my mom.... and I don't want to have my last day here." Mantis said.

"Why couldn't you tell me about this?" Shifu asked.

"I couldn't. I was too angry and furious and in grieving over it. If I told anyone about it, then I'm gonna have a bad feeling on the pit of my stomach and he might come back and torture me."

"Well, if he comes, we'll be there.... waiting for him." said Monkey.

"I don't want to be the cause of you guys taking him down. It's my problem, so I'll handle this on my own."

"If you do, he'll destroy you into pieces. This is something the seven of us can do." said Shifu.

"You'd really do that?"

"We're warriors, but other than that, we're family. We always protect one of our own and we will be behind you 100 percent."

Mantis smiled a little and said, "Thanks."

"So far, we're the only ones who know, so what about everyone else?" asked Monkey.

"How do you think they're gonna take it?" asked Mantis.

"Knowing them, I think they can understand that." said Shifu.

A few minutes later, Shifu, Monkey and Mantis all walked towards the hallway and into the kitchen, where Po, Crane, Viper and Tigress were all sitting around, waiting for Monkey, Shifu and Mantis to come in. Po turned to them and asked, "What took you guys so long? I was about to start dinner without you."

"Well, you couldn't have, panda. Otherwise, if you did, I would tie down a wasp's nest on your butt and let it stick to your butt." Shifu said.

Everyone else chuckled on the comment and Po gave him a 'are you kidding me?' glare on his face and said, "That's not funny."

"Just start on dinner, please."

"Okay, don't have to tell me twice."

Shifu, Monkey and Mantis sat in different seats and Viper turned her attention to Monkey and asked, "So, what took you guys so long?"

"Not much. We were just having a little conversation." said Monkey.

"Oh, what about?" asked Tigress.

"Nothing that concerns you, Tiger." answered Mantis.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Easy, okay? No need to get your ego in a trance." said Po.

"Zip it!"

"Oh, whatever."

"So, anyways, what were you talking about?" asked Crane.

'Nothing, just same-old, same-old." Mantis answered.

Then, Mantis saw Shifu's glare again, thinking that it's time to tell the others about his recent nightmares from his past. He sighed heavily and replied, "Okay, I've got this problem and I'm not sure if you guys would react to it."

"Please tell me that you didn't see me kissing Po." said Tigress.

Everyone got puzzled about this and Po was surprised to hear what she said and Monkey asked, "You kissing Po?"

"That's so ridiculous." said Viper.

"I can dream, can't I?" asked Tigress.

Crane shuddered in fear and disgust and replied, "I don't even want to know about that and I don't want to lose my appetite for that."

"That's not even partly it. It involves me when I was 11 at this point. Some deranged grasshopper killed my mom some years ago. He had beaten her, made threats to her and thinks that everything I did with her turns into a conflict which makes a turn for the worse. Whenever he sees me with her, he pretty much threatened my life and my mom's life also. So, a few days later, he killed her and attempted to kill me, too. Then, some animals stepped in to take him away and I've been in isolation since then. When I turned 12, I spent it alone in my room by myself and it was dark. As the years went on, I shut myself out because I was still in grieving over my mom's death. I never got over it until kung-fu came to my life. I even had nightmares about Su Ying--that's the grasshopper's name-- coming back into my life and I was afraid that he'll finish what he started. I've kept that inside of me for almost 10 years and I saw his face coming back last night coming back for me." Mantis said.

Po, Crane, Viper and Tigress were remotely shocked and devastated that something like this would happen to Mantis and nobody knew about it. Viper asked, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"I was too afraid to tell you and that I had forgotten about it, but I never forget that fateful day." he replied.

"What made Su Ying so insanely cuckoo?" asked Po.

"I don't know, but I heard that he drinked a lot of bloody marys to increase his toughness exterior. He thought that I was the one messing up their relationship, and it wasn't even my fault, but somehow, it seems like it was my fault."

"It's not even your fault. That guy shouldn't have killed your mother." said Crane.

"And I just saw him last night out of the juvenile detention facility somewhere near the Wudang Mountains."

"What?! Are you serious? He got out and tried to kill you?!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Yeah, he did."

"We're not gonna let that grasshopper get away with it. He will pay for what he did to your mother." said Monkey.

"And somehow, you and Shifu knew about it." said Po.

"Actually, he just told Shifu that and I was the one I knew about it. I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to rat Mantis out."

"Yeah, well, I made you want to admit it." said Shifu.

"Don't blame us. You were the one making those big, intimidating eyes staring at us, like we know something and we didn't." said Mantis.

"Well, I wanted an answer out of both of you."

"Just tell me when he's gonna strike and he'll be ready to feel the thunder!!" Po exclaimed.

"Easy, there, Po. You already defeated Tai Lung with your belly. The last thing that grasshopper needs is to be eaten by a giant panda." Tigress said.

Po glared at Tigress and stuck his tongue out a her and Tigress stick hers out at him. Crane and Viper laughed at them and she said, "You guys look silly together."

"Like brother and sister." Crane said.

Mantis laughed happily and turned to them and said, "I appreciate you guys for doing this. I was gonna take him down myself, but I guess I can count on you guys for taking him down. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for those animals that took away Su Ying."

"Hey, whatever happens, we'll take him down." said Monkey.

"Yeah, and he'll be taught a lesson that you can't mess with Mantis." said Crane.

"And he will be punished severely....by me." said Shifu.

Everyone turned to Mantis for support and he felt that he got the support he needed. Then, a few hours later, Shifu said, "Everyone, to your dorms. It's late."

The gang headed to their dorms and Mantis went to his room until he saw Monkey and Viper coming in the door wishin Mantis a good night and she said, "Hope you'll sleep with peace tonight."

"I hope so too." Mantis said, worriedly.

Monkey brought in a little necklace for Mantis and he looked at it and asked, "What's this?"

"My mother gave it to me when I was a small primate and it resembles being in close with your loved ones and that their spirits will be with you always. So, this is for you. It pretty much fits your neck size an it's also a bonus present for your 21'st birthday." Monkey said.

Mantis looked at the necklace and it's a gold-silver sunshine and it made his heart warm inside. He looked at him and said, "Thanks, Monkey. It means a lot to me. Now when I look at it, I can pretty much remember my mom and what we did together."

He tries it on and it really fits on his neck and Viper told him, "Whenever I think of my mother, I think of all the great memories we did together when I was a kid. And I would come to her if I ever needed someone to talk to. So, if you feel like coming to me, just come to my room, okay?"

"I'll do that. Besides, I'll probably come up to your room anyway and try to impress you with my good-looks." Mantis said.

They all laughed with each other and sighed together. Monkey said, "Well, we just came to wish you good night."

"And don't worry. If Su Ying comes over to get revenge on you, he'll have to get through us." said Viper.

'Thanks, guys."

* * *

Mantis is lucky to have friends like them. Coming soon, I'm gonna write a little heart-to-heart conversin' chapters about the situation. So, laterz!!


	5. Grasshopper in Vengance

Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to publish this over the weekend, if not for some error in publishing my chapters. Well, anyways, I hope you will like this jailbreak scene in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Grasshopper in Vengance

Later that night, Su Ying has been lying across the ground in the prison facility and has a plan to find Mantis and he suddenly knows where he's at, now that he found him after suffering in prison with the memories close to 10 years. He just wanted to find a piece of Mantis that he can break off. Meanwhile, he had some memories about the official incident between him and his mother. He remembers everything about it and has became slightly enraged by the whole thing.

He sees a picture of Mantis that he drew, stuck out his dagger and threw it on the picture of his face, then tearing up the whole thing, thinking that he can do it to the real Mantis and ends up screaming loudly and fell flat on his knees.

He snarled and made several raspy breaths as he saw it in those deep, evil burning eyes and whispered, "I'm gonna find you one of these days. And when I do, you will pay for what you did to cause the relationship with your mom go sour. It's because of you that she broke up with me. If I can't have her, nobody can! I'm glad I killed her and I'll be glad to kill you too!"

Then, he went out of the tree and hopped in the tree branch and saw the full moon coming out and he let out an evil, menacing smile and whispered, "It's time."

He brought his things with him along with a few weapons-- a knife, dagger, rope and a tree branch--and went off his way to head over to Jade Palace to find his prey, while soon enough, the alarm sounded as he exited towards the valley and lights were coming on out of nowhere and it shone on Su Ying and he ran off, hoping to avoid them.

"Freeze!" shouted a guard boar.

He turned around and saw the guard boars blocking his exit and then the lead boar came to him and said, "Okay, Su Ying, there is no way in the world that you could ever do to get out of your probation."

"What makes you say that?" Su Ying asked.

"We know what you've done almost 10 years ago and we've informed the Jade Palace that you are going nowhere near any of the Furious Five, including Mantis."

"Come on, my probation has nothing to do with it. Besides, I'd consider this getting out early for good behavior."

The boar saw a little piece of the knife sticking out of his backpack and realizes that he's gonna kill someone with itand answers, "Killing a young kung-fu master doesn't neccesarily call 'good behavior.' I mean, just because your 'girlfriend/prey' broke up with you because of the way you've been treating her and her son and thinking that he caused turmoil, doesn't mean you have to get total revenge for that. It's obvious you need counseling and therapy, because the way you've been acting these couple of years, you've got a serious problem."

"Oh, what do you know about?"

"Ever since you went crazy over this thing, it's been hearing you yapping about this situation nonstop. When is this going to end?"

"It'll end by the time I'll kill this little beast!"

"That's enough out of you, Su Ying! You have got to get over it! Right now!!"

"You listen to me! That little brat has messed up the relationship between me and his mom. I want him out of my life and I will do it, even if I have to take down all of you at once!"

The boar snorted at Su Ying and said, "Rules are rules, Su Ying. You've already been charged with third-degree assualt, possession of a weapon and child endangerment, erractic and paranoid behavior, including a new charge, parental endangerment and harm. Now, if you continue to buck the system, you will find yourself in a situation that you're not liable to get out of."

"And what's that?"

"Death by electric chair."

"Oh, really. You are not the boss of me! I am not stopping until I get the job done and you can't make me!"

The guard boar attempted to run him over, but Su Ying quickly jumped up and slugged one of the boars. He punched the daylights out of them and kicked, scratched and bruised them straight-up. Then, other boars came along and Su Ying attempted to beat him down and kicked them in the jaw, the head, stomach, leg and arms.

His anger levels has increased higher and the lead boar saw what he did and he wasn't having none of it. He came in front of Su Ying and said, "Listen here, you cannot beat up my honor guards just because you have to get revenge on someone you've been tortured with for 10 years. Let it go and forget about it! Besides, you don't need to kill Mantis anyhow and you certainly can't let this get to your head!"

"You shut up! I'm not having anymore of this crap. I've got a job to do." Su Ying snarled as he hopped out of the valley.

As soon as Su Ying escaped, the guard boar immediately went to the entrance of the prison and told everyone, "Su Ying has escaped from prison! Apparently, he's heading over to the Jade Palace to kill Mantis! Find this crazy grasshopper and bring him back to the prison! Effective immediately!!"

He soon looked up at the sky and he's laughing manically to actually go out and get revenge on Mantis and that he'll be able to do what he's trying to do, which is kill him and that maybe he'll get on with his life. He started walking around the valley and in a few hours, he was getting a little weary and needed a rest. He got down on his knees and fell down on the ground for some sleep.

As soon as he rested up for almost 2 hours, he soon sees a team of boars chasing after him and then, suddenly got his things and ran off to reach his destination. He was liable to take him down, but his smartness and cunning ability to outsmart anyone was too much to handle for them. He soon hid in a cave, away from the boars and sees them running past the cave. And as he looked outside, he thought it would be a perfect time to make it to Jade Palace. He lets out a sinister smile, takes a drawing of Mantis and then, stabbed the picture in half.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace, Shifu felt this feeling he had twinging on his body, then woke up, panted softly, rubbed his head and had the feeling that the grasshopper that killed Mantis's mother, is coming to the palace. He soon whispered, "He's coming."

He got out of his bed, walked towards the bunkhouse and checked on Mantis and when he got to his room, he saw him sleeping and had no problems. But, beneath Shifu's eyes, he could see his fate coming in too quickly. He felt as if he didn't want to tell him that Su Ying is coming to get his revenge and it hit him like a ton of bricks.... he's coming within a few days and it's unlikely where or when he's coming, but when the day gets nearer, he'll have to be well-prepared along with his students and seize the day ahead.

He sighed heavily and went back into his room for some rest, because he needed one to do anything to tell Mantis that Su Ying is coming to get some serious revenge. He wished that Oogway was here to give some wisdom over this, but knowing that he's not here, it feels like a faithful side that Oogway gave to Shifu was fading quickly.

He stared at the ceiling and whispered, "Master Oogway, if you could hear me up there, I need your guidance on how to get over this ordeal. We all need your help so desperately."

Shifu knew Oogway was a faithful person and that if he was here, he could give some advice to Shifu. Knowing that he's a person of wisdom, even in old age, it could only mean that whatever he says, it would be a matter of time until he receives a spirit coming from him.

* * *

Trippy, isn't it? Well, Oogway always knows what to do and he's in this next chapter!


	6. Oogway's Healing Advice

Like I said, Oogway always knows what to do and I hope I did a good job on this!

* * *

Chapter 6: Oogway's Healing Advice

While Shifu was asleep, a bright, white light shined towards him and he opened his eyes slowly to see where that was coming from and he sees an old turtle in front of him. He got out of the bed and he could see the green eyes, the large shell, the robe on his back, and suddenly, he let out a small gasp of shock to know that it was his old master.

"Master... Oogway?" he asked, softly.

Oogway turned around, opened his eyes and smiled at him, about seeing his student again. He said, "Shifu, what an honor this is. I heard you are in dire need of your help."

"Yes, I do, master. See, turmoil is coming towards the palace and a grasshopper named Su Ying is coming over here to kill Mantis."

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is that so."

"And how do you know this?"

"I just had a bad feeling in my stomach, master. Like, he was fighting some guard boars and ran off the prison to find Mantis and kill him. I couldn't actually see it, but I could feel his presence coming in, and I'm afraid for Mantis to take such a big loss."

"What was the reason that the grasshopper will come over to fight Mantis?"

"It happened so over 10 years ago and the grasshopper terrorized his life and his mother's life and soon enough, he got fed up with it, so he killed his mother and tried to kill Mantis for getting in the way of this, and he didn't do anything, but he suspected that he did, even though I believe he had nothing to do with it. Now, he's coming over for revenge in a few days and I don't know what to do." Shifu explained.

"Hmmm.... There is a solution. I believe that maybe you should let Mantis fight this one."

Shifu received a twinge of shock when he heard that Mantis will take him down himself. He turned to him and said, "Master, there is no way in the world that I'm gonna let Mantis take him down alone. Do you know what would happen if I let him do this? He'll be hurt, or worse. He's like one of my own, like..."

"Tai Lung?" asked Oogway.

He sighed and nodded his head slowly. He said, "It's like he's the only one I have in my life and ever since Mantis came in to my life, it's like I have another son and I don't want Mantis to risk his life for that. Not without help. It'll be too painful for me and I will be on isolation, like I did after Tai Lung was sent to Chor-Gom prison and that'll be the most disturbing and horrible feeling I'll ever have with any other species. I do want to protect my students, master. I just-- I just don't know how they'll do this. Besides, Mantis has lost a loved one he grew to be taken care of and if I let him fight this grasshopper, we'll all be killed and he'll have no one. Even worse, it'll be my fault for allowing this to happen and that Mantis has died, simply because of me. For him to do this alone, it's impossible."

Oogway puts his hand on Shifu's shoulder and told him, "Nothing is impossible and you need to believe that Mantis will take him down on his own. We all know about Tai Lung and his dark personality that comes across, but if you hold Mantis back, there will be no chance to take him down himself and it'll continue raging on. You have to know one thing; neither Mantis nor Su Ying are Tai Lung. If Mantis takes him down, he'll have a sense of independence and he'll be stronger than anyone you know. And he if does need help, you all are not that far away from each other, cause you'll be by his side, fighting against him. Besides, it's seven of you against one grasshopper. Because if you let Mantis do this on his own, nothing else matters. I've seen you grow over the years, Shifu and you have definitely feel proud as a master and when you get my age, you will definitely look back and see what a difference your students have and you will be proud of them also, and one of these days, everyone will know about your greatness and they'll be proud of you too."

"Are you sure, master?" asked Shifu.

"Have I ever been wrong about anything?" Oogway asked.

Shifu knew Oogway has never been wrong about anything, not even once and he also agreed to him that it's one grasshopper and there are seven kung-fu masters, waiting to seize war on this situation. With Oogway around, he knows how to have faith and reliable support on his students and that they'll take down one person together and they can also do it separately. Ever since Oogway's passing, it's like a part of Shifu has left and never came back, but with Po being the Dragon Warrior, defeating Tai Lung and got every single ounce peace back to China, it seems like he can actually stand on his own and he has always taught his students that. If Mantis wants to fight with Su Ying by himself, no one can step in and stop him and they'll be by his side no matter what. He sighed heavily and held Oogway's hand and whispered, "I don't understand, but I'll accept your wishes, Master."

"Good. Promise me, you'll believe that this would happen."

Tears started to fall on his blue eyes, closed them and said with his voice cracked, "I promise."

"I guess it's time for me to head back. But I'll be watching over you always."

Shifu didn't want him to leave, but he has to rely on his master's wishes and they bowed to each other with respect and integrity. The white light suddenly faded and it was back to dark. He sighed and feels a presence of Oogway is still alive. A few tears fell through his eyes and it wasn't sadness, it soon became happiness, proud and determination that he is proud of their students no matter what and he lets out a small smile on his face, thinking that Oogway will respect his wishes and accepts it. Soon enough, he went back to sleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring. But, hopefully, they'll get through anything if necessary.

* * *

Sentimental moment! Well, there's gonna be more and the war between Mantis and Su Ying will come in later in the story. Happy Labor Day!!


	7. Alerting Mantis

This is where it reaches its maximum with the suspense. They found out that Su Ying's on his way over and no one even sent a message about it, yet. Come next chapter, they're gonna prepare for war and as for this chapter, it's a warm-up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Alerting Mantis

The next morning, Shifu opened his blurry, tired blue eyes, yawned softly and cracked his neck after having almost a sleepless night because of a sense that Su Ying is coming for Mantis. He lowered his head down and thought about how Mantis will react when he tells him that Su Ying is coming over to annihilate him. He lets out a heavy sigh and thought, 'We are so screwed. That grasshopper is coming over and I don't know how he'll take it.'

It became physically grueling and it has been taking its toll on Mantis knowing that he knew that one of these days Su Ying will come back for revenge over his mother and that he'll kill him for that, even if he didn't do anything that might've caused him to be so paranoid and violent.

He kept his head high and decided to take in some training lessons. He got out of his room and went inside the bunkhouse, waiting for the others for some insane training, this time, with his face looking messed up, eyes were a little messed up and fur looking messier. As soon as the gong started going off, everyone quickly got out of their dorms and everyone exclaimed, "Good morning, master!"

"Morning, students." Shifu said, groggily.

Monkey turned to Shifu and asked, "You okay, master? You like kinda....horrible."

"Were you up all night again?" asked Po.

Shifu's eyebrows lowered and answered, "No, panda. I didn't stay up all night."

Mantis kept silent, but he could tell that there's something wrong and it involved him. He turned his head away from everyone and thought about the worst thing: Su Ying breaking free to kill Mantis. A twinge of fear came through his body and it altered him in a vulnerable state. He turned to everyone else and didn't say a word. Viper looked at Mantis, growing a little concerned and asked, "Is something wrong?"

He looked really nervous and asked, "No, nothing's wrong. What could be wrong?"

"Well, your pincers are sweating."

He looked down on his pincers and saw some sweat coming in. He looked at Viper and said, "Okay, they're sweating. What's the big deal?"

Viper could tell that he's being very nervous and acted like it didn't make any sense at all and they he felt his heart beating faster and his entire face was sweating and panted slowly and silently and his eyes were blurry, like he couldn't see anything. Po heard Mantis breathing shakily and turned to him and while everyone was squabbling about Shifu, he noticed Mantis shaking in the far side of the corner and asked, "Hey, Mantis. You okay, buddy?"

Before he could even finish, Mantis already fell down on the floor, unconsciousness. Soon, everyone stopped and turned their attention to Mantis, who just fell down on the floor. Shifu looked at him and tried to wake him up, but it wouldn't work. He turned to everyone and Po turned to Shifu and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Shifu sighed heavily and answered, "Su Ying's coming."

"Su Ying? The grasshopper that killed Mantis' mother?" asked Crane.

"And that he was gonna kill Mantis for that?" asked Tigress.

"The very same."

"I think he already knew about that.... and so did I." Monkey said.

Everyone turned to Monkey and Shifu asked, "You.... knew it was gonna happen?"

"About Mantis fainting, no, but I could see it in your eyes that something bad will happen. He knew Su Ying is coming and that he would get revenge on him for allowing this to happen. And I knew that something like that would happen after you came in to wake us up and I had that sense that Su Ying was coming in to start a war, and he's not gonna stop until kills Mantis. I think we should fight back." Monkey answered.

Shifu let out a few deep breaths and answered, "Maybe Mantis can fight him on his own."

"Are you kidding me? He'll rip Mantis into shreds if we let him do that!" Po exclaimed.

"I have no other choice, panda." said Shifu.

"Okay, who told you something like that?" asked Crane.

Shifu turned to his students and answered, "Master Oogway."

Their jaws dropped to the floor when they heard that. Po asked, "How would he tell you something like that?"

"And was he even here?" asked Viper.

"A spirit of his came through me. I always stand by my master, no matter what. You take Mantis to his room. We'll delay the training until Mantis wakes up." Shifu said.

The others didn't believe it, but Po carried Mantis off to his room along with the others and puts him in his bed until Shifu called for Monkey. He came quickly to him and asked, "What is it, master?"

"I know I should let Mantis fight Su Ying on his own, but you think you could take him down if he does?"

Monkey look surprised and noticed that he would be ready if Su Ying threatens Mantis' life and wanted to take some extra caution. He asked, "Why?"

"Because you're his friend and you would do anything for him."

He agreed with Shifu and answered, "I would absoultely do that. There's nothing he could do to take us down."

"And don't think you and Mantis will be doing this alone, because I will break him into pieces."

"You're gonna help?"

"I am your master, after all."

Po, Crane, Viper and Tigress departed Mantis' room and waited around the kitchen, thinking, what are they gonna do now. Monkey and Mantis looked at each other and followed them there. They sat down, wondering what's gonna happen soon. Po looked at the others and asked them, "So, now what?"

"We're not sure. With Mantis in a crucial state, we don't know what's happening." Tigress said.

"One thing I don't get though, why did Mantis faint?" asked Crane.

"Su Ying's coming." Shifu answered.

Everyone looked shocked and devastated to hear that and most of them were freaking out about this. Viper asked, "How did you know?"

"I could sense that he's coming over to get Mantis' revenge. It's like I got Oogway's sense of the future or something. Like, he escaped from the jailhouse, took down a pack of guard boars and left the prison and headed to Jade Palace to get what he came for."

"Whoa, seriously?" asked Po.

"Yes, seriously."

"When are you gonna tell him?" asked Crane.

"That's the problem, I don't know. I'm not even sure how he'll react to this."

"Maybe I should tell him, when he's awake." said Monkey.

"Think we should check on him?"

Monkey, Crane and Shifu got up from the kitchen and walked over to the hallway of the dorms to check to see if Mantis is awake. Shifu opened the door and saw that he's starting to breathe again. He went with Monkey to come in the room, while Crane went back to the kitchen.

Monkey saw Mantis waking up, groaning groggily and asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted." answered Monkey.

"Why did I faint?"

"Well, you kinda knew that Su Ying is coming over to Jade Palace, didn't you?" asked Shifu.

Mantis knew that Shifu would say something like that, and it got him devastated. He looked at them and answered, "I kinda knew something was up when you came in this morning, like something was wrong."

"There's more. Shifu sensed that he escape the jailhouse and is on his way here to get revenge." Monkey said.

Mantis gasped in shock and couldn't believe was he was hearing. He breathed in a shaking, devasting breath and asked, "How did you figure that out?"

"I believe.... I had the same sense Oogway had."

"You're just making that up, aren't you?" asked Mantis.

"Absoultely not."

Mantis knew Shifu for a long time and he knew that whatever Shifu said, he's never wrong. Since he is his master, he couldn't necessarily think everything he said was a lie. He turned to him and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

Mantis sighed heavily and lowered his head down, like he knew something bad was gonna happen. Monkey told him, "You've got nothing to worry about. Whenever he comes, we'll be ready and me and Shifu will tear this crazy jerkface up."

"You really will help me?"

"Does a peach tree grow?"

"Know that, we will be by your side." said Shifu.

Soon the door opens and in comes Tigress saying, "So am I."

"And we've got your back." said Crane.

"We'll take that sucker down and he'll be ready to feel the thunder!" Po exclaimed.

"We'll all fight this guy for you." Viper said.

Mantis saw everyone standing by him and knew that they are determined to guard and protect Mantis, like they're family. He smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys."

"Hey, no probs. It depends when he's coming, then, he'll be dead meat."

* * *

Coming soon, they're going to get prepared and don't worry, someone will let them know that Su Ying's getting closer for his revenge. The war is coming up later in the story!


	8. Making Tracks

Well, this is pretty much another Su Ying moment, where he's heading out to seek revenge on Mantis. However, he's facing some major obstacles along the way and ends up with a ginormous fight. Well, anyways, this will be so cool! This is a warm-up for the big war!

* * *

Chapter 8: Making Tracks

Several hours has passed and Su Ying is still keeping himself going to reach his destination to Jade Palace to find Mantis and kill him. It seems as though he's getting closer and that he'll make it in time.

After surviving through traps, mobbed by guard boars and eating rotten blueberries and dirt, it seems as though he's gonna keep moving. All those energy has kept him going and shows no signs of stopping now. The thunder started out of nowhere and Su Ying looked up at the sky and sees the clouds turn gray.

He groaned mournfully and said, "Great, this is just what I need."

He tried to keep going, but all of mother nature's tracks seems to stop him from doing what he wants to do. Then, he sees a strike of lightning and felt a few raindrops and began to feel frustrated that he'll never make it in time. He groaned furiously and headed in a nearby tree, where he'll keep himself away from the rain, but realizes that the rain isn't gonna let him slow down or stop at any giving reason.

"There is no way a little rain will keep me from going to that palace and prevent me from doing what needs to be done." Su Ying growled.

He is still determined to get through every obstacle to reach where he's headed. So, he got out of the tree and kept on walking through the rain, like he's not giving up yet. Although, by walking, it suddenly felt like it's gonna take forever, and he started running to catch up speed. As he ran faster, the rain started pouring in harder and it wasn't slowing him down a bit.

Soon enough, he ran over a couple of dungbeetles and sees a full army of them, charging at Su Ying, waiting to take aim at him.

"Fire!!" cried out the dungbeetle.

Arrows were shooting at Su Ying, but missed already and he fought back at them. 5 dungbeetles were charging him and they were beating him down with spears and arrows, but he lets out his wings and flies up, leaving the dungbeetles running towards the mountain and fell down 20 feet in the air.

Su Ying didn't realize that if he could've used his wings, then he could fly quickly to the Jade Palace. He took one sight of the palace and chuckled sinisterly, with an evil smile and said, "I'm almost there."

"Prepare to say 'good night', sucker!"

He turned around and sees a stream of dungbeetles swarming around him, and Su Ying flew up and beat them all down. He knocked them in the jaw, the stomach, the shin and everything in between. Then, a few managed to take him down out of nowhere and sent him falling, but fought back with a kick in the stomach. He flew to the left and saw the beetles charging down and gave them a complete butt-kicking. He triple-kicked them in the face and punched them in the face, also.

Soon enough, the lead dungbeetle wasn't through with Su Ying, just yet. He looked at him straight in the eye and said, "You have no right to invade our property."

"Listen, I didn't even come here to cause trouble. Let me just stay out of your way and we won't have a problem. That way, I will continue to do what I have to do."

"And just what that might be?"

"Killing my prey. See, this little runt has been giving me trouble 10 years ago and I had to kill its mother for what he did to me. Breaking up with me is NOT something I will definitely get over. Whoever breaks up with me, gets a taste of death. They'll soon regret what they did."

"Look, man. You need to leave. Besides, killing someone's mother after you broke up with them? That makes you crazy and paranoid."

"She deserved it, though. I beat the living daylights out of that woman every single day until I killed her, literally. Just to try anything to make sense to her was the only thing I had to do. Do you know what it's like having a kid trying to strain a relationship with your mother and you're fueled up with anger so quickly that you're liable to kill someone?! Do ya?!!!"

"Okay, you're being very weird. This doesn't make any sense and also to trash our property, that's just wrong. Besides, it's been 10 years, so you have to let it go."

"I will NEVER let it go! And stop telling me that! Now, get out of my way!!"

Su Ying punched the lead dunglebeeetle in the face and knocked him down....hard. He fell down to the ground and left Su Ying panting furiously. He snickered angrily and then turned to the Jade Palace, where his soon to be dead prey resides. He snarls fiercely and says, "I am so coming for you and when I do, you are going to die!!!"

Then, he flew out of the Wudang Mountains and as he sets his sights on the Jade Palace, he felt as if nothing could stop him now and lets out a ginormous evil laughter.

Soon, the dungbeetles woke up and sees Su Ying flying to the Jade Palace and completely got ticked off, seeing his injured comrades taken such a dramatic beatdown. Then, he sees a goose out of nowhere and let them shaking down.

* * *

A.N.: Zeng's appearance in this chapter is gonna be quote, 'sweet'. And by the way, he's going to be chased by my OC villian. Trust me, it's gonna be awesome!

* * *

Zeng flew across the mountains after a long flight from Korea and sees injured dungbeetles across the ground. As he flew down, he saw the horror unravel and gasped for shock. He walked slowly to them and asked, "What's going on here?"

Then, someone grabbed his foot, which made him freaked out and it was a helpless dungbeetle and he has shaking harder, like he was attacked. He asked, "Who did this?"

"It was horrible. A grasshopper, this big, crazy and stupid, is flying over to Jade Palace to kill someone there."

Zeng dropped his beak and couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he heard the words, 'Jade Palace', it meant someone was about to go in and devour the kung-fu animals there. He said, "I know everyone there. Who's he gonna kill?"

"I don't know. He hasn't told me who. But, whoever's living there, you gotta warn them and get to them quickly before he does."

He nodded his head and said, "I'll give them the message."

With that, he flew away and makes his way to the Jade Palace until he sees a grasshopper down in the clouds and into town. He shuddered nervously to go down there and tries to find the grasshopper in every part of the town and found him, hiding towards the other side. He quietly sneaked over to where he was hiding and sees someone carrying weapons and giving it to Su Ying.

"Here you go. Everything you need, a tazer, some guns, poison and an egg grenade. I'm not sure why I brought that, but keep it to good use." said a lizard.

"All right, thanks. I could use one of these babies." Su Ying said, as he walked away.

Zeng hid away from the grasshopper, thinking that he's the one attacking the dungbeetles. He looked behind and tries not to follow him as he made his way to the Jade Palace, so he thought the best way to get there was to fly before he actually gets there. As he flew past him, Su Ying spotted him out of nowhere, knowing that he might get there.

"Trying to get past me, aren't ya?" Su Ying asked.

He puts his weapons on his bag and flies behind him and plans to suprise him, by attacking him. He looked behind and sees the grasshopper on his shoulders. He said, "What's up? Following me?"

Then, he landed a punch on Zeng and fell down towards the ground. All the town people were surprised by this and stopped to see the whole fight. Su Ying came out of nowhere and attacked him with semi-automatic guns. He missed and hid away in a few bushes while shots were fired at him. Then, he thought it would be better to just punch his lights out. So, when Zeng popped out to the palace, he got tripped and fell on the floor. He tries to get up, but Su Ying already kicked him the face, stomach, eyes and shoulder. Some scars, cuts and bruises came from him as he fell down to the ground, hard. He groaned painfully while Su Ying attempts to take him down with a chain saw. Then, he realizes he had some smoke bombs in order to escape, and while Su Ying attempted to assassinate him, he flew up, drops one bomb and it sets off in smoke and flies away from it all and attempts to have enough strength to get to Jade Palace.

The smoke started fading away quickly and there was no sign of Zeng anywhere and asked, "Where'd he go?"

Then, he flew off and Zeng was nowhere to be found and realized that he had already been there and made his move until some falcons chased him towards the skies and made a U-turn to keep himself from getting mauled and at that point, Su Ying couldn't be able to escape these fierce falcons.

He asked, "Who are you?"

"We've heard about you taking down these dungbeetles. Now, that's not a way for barging into someone's property."

"So what?"

All the falcons got to him closer and Su Ying was outnumbered from 19 falcons to one grasshopper. He said, "This is not going well."

* * *

Big fight, but that was only the beginning. The next part is the warning. Stay tuned!


	9. Danger News

This chapter is taking a dramatic turn and for Mantis, a complete turn of the worst when Shifu breaks the news. How he's gonna take it, I really don't know.

And also, a little info about Zeng we don't know about, so enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Danger News

Shifu was in his room, meditating as usual until he heard someone calling for his name, screaming out loud, "MASTER SHIFU!!!!"

His ears were like a signal, knowing who's making that sound and the screaming became totally annoying for him. He thought that it would just go away quickly, but he was soon to be proven wrong when it came closer to his door and heard someone knocking loudly and rapidly, which broke the concentration.

"MASTER SHIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

Fed up with the screaming, he groaned frustratedly, got up from his room and looked around to see where it came from. However, when he opened the door, Zeng came in screaming at his face, "MASTER SHIFU!!!!!!"

Shifu groaned and noticed Zeng was standing there, and told him, "Zeng, please do not scream at me. If you're willing to find me-- which is simply a way for keeping your job-- just come to me when I'm around."

Then, he turned around and sees all the cuts, scars and bruises all over his body. His eyes went from annoyed to shocked in 7.9 seconds. He looked over and saw that this was really serious. He asked, "Who did this to you?"

Zeng was shaking furiously and panted quickly, like freaking out hardly. He saw his beak coming out with a little blood and some black eyes surrounded his eyes. Shifu wanted to know who did it and asked, "Zeng, who did this?"

He coughed loudly and turned to Shifu, looking horrified, and told him, "It was somebody named....Su Ying."

Shifu couldn't believe his eyes and ears when he heard Su Ying's name. He was devastated to know that he's coming all the way over to do exactly what he wants. He knew he was coming over to kill Mantis, but didn't know that it would be this soon.

He turned to him and asked, "How did this happen?"

"I was returning from Korea when I saw some dungbeetles defeated and they told me Su Ying did this. The lead dungbeete told me that this grasshopper was planning on killing someone here. So I had to warn them, when I found him around the other side of town and seeing him carrying some weapons. When I got ahead to the palace, he caught me flying there and next thing I knew, he attacked me."

"Did he try to--"

"No, I got away from him. But, the strangest thing, I don't know who he's after."

Shifu rubbed his temples and whispered, "Mantis..."

"What's that?"

"I think I know whom he's going after."

"You do? Who?"

"He's after Mantis."

"What?! How come?"

"Mantis told me a long time ago, that Su Ying killed his mother for thinking that the relationship was strained because he thinks Mantis messed up their relationship, but he didn't even do anything. He really beat up his mother and then when he broke up with her, a couple days later, he killed her. Then, he was after Mantis and tried to kill him too, but a few animals stopped and took him to the juvenile center. Since the fight, Mantis had been spending his birthdays in isolation until he turned 21 recently. But, now, he's coming back here to kill him."

Zeng was devastated to hear what Shifu had to say and asked, "Master, is that true?"

"It's very true."

"You know, you never told me that before."

"So did I."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"We might as well prepare for war. I'm gonna alert the students."

Shifu walked out and Zeng stopped him and told him, "You know, my mother gotten beaten by my father when I was young. At times, I stayed awake at night, listening to the arguing and screaming and the violence. It was terrifying for me. That's one of the many reasons why I lived in fear all my life. Soon enough, he killed her and I was left to fend for myself."

Shifu was devastated and felt sorry for him after what he said. He turned to Zeng and said, "I'm sorry that happened to you. How come you never told me this?"

"Too scared to think about it. How old was Mantis?"

"He was 11."

"That's too young."

"I know. Anyways, I'll go alert the students and tell them the bad news."

Zeng nodded his head as he went out the door and then walked the other way, but Shifu stopped him and said, "I'm glad you came all the way over here."

"That's my job."

"Either way, it's really good that you took the time to worry about my students."

"Well, I never expected it."

Shifu went on his way and Zeng winced at the pain as he went off to get some insane rest. As Shifu went to the bunkhouse, he didn't know how the Five and Po will react to this.

He went to the kitchen, where he saw Mantis, Monkey and Po sitting around and they took attention to see him arrive there.

"What's going on, master?" asked Monkey.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Po.

Shifu came in the kitchen, sat down near them, looking horrified and shaken and then told them, "Students, we need to prepare ourselves for a big war coming up."

"What war?"

"I just got news from Zeng and... Su Ying's coming over to Jade Palace."

All their mouths dropped open and exclaimed, "WHAT?!!"

"Are you serious?"

"Absoultely serious."

"You mean, he's seriously arriving here?"

Everyone didn't know it would be coming quickly, but Mantis was the one that became the most scared and frightened about the news. He knew that he's coming over for revenge. He started shaking and it seems as though a sign of danger coming over and lets out a small groan.

"I knew this would happen." Mantis said.

"We all knew this would happen." Po said.

"That's true, but he's coming for me. I didn't even do anything to him 10 years ago and he's still after me? Why is this dude even back in my life anyway?" Mantis asked.

"Try to maintain yourself."

"How the heck am I gonna maintain myself when I no that this guy will destroy my life? Do you know how many nightmares I had when I was a kid that he'll come back for me since my mom died? Every single friggin' year. Now that he's coming, my nightmare is coming alive."

Shifu could see Mantis lose it and told him, "Calm down, okay?"

"Calm down? Calm down?! Out of all the things you're trying to say, the only you can think of is 'calm down'?! Are you crazy, master?! My life is at stake, so do NOT tell me to calm myself down, because you... have... no.... right... to tell me to calm down!! And what's it matter to you anways? I don't see you suffering all night long with every nightmare when you were a kid and you don't know how I feel, master, cause you don't!! You don't!!! You.... DON'T!!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Shifu screamed.

The tension was boiling across the room between him Mantis and Shifu became furious, like really ticked off and told Mantis, "We all don't know how you're feeling, but we've suffered through agony before personally. I was there before and I lived through family tragedy most of my life and I got through it. We're all gonna fight this grasshopper and make him pay for what he has done to you."

Mantis was sweating and panted furiously, like he's really angry and upset at this point, but after hearing what Shifu said, he calmed himself down and his face started to soften a little. His eyes became a little glossy-eyed and said, "I'm sorry, master."

He hopped in Shifu's shoulder and he gave him some comfort. He whispered, "It's okay. We'll make it through this."

Monkey and Po looked at them and realized that Mantis had reached his breaking point again and it was really serious. He let go of Mantis and told him, I'm gonna alert the others."

Shifu went out of the kitchen and Mantis turned around to see Monkey and Po looking very concerned and said, "Sorry you guys had to see that."

"It's fine. And we're not gonna let you fight this alone." said Monkey.

"Besides, that dude is so gonna scream like a girl when he feels the wrath of the Dragon Warrior!" Po exclaimed.

"That didn't even rhyme." Mantis said.

"It could happen."

"Yeah, if you lived on Planet Nutty-tron for 20 years."

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny."

"You guys, what am I gonna do? This guy has been haunting for for 10 years and I don't know, every night, I just get another nightmare about the same person over and over again. It's like I can't get this out of my head."

"You just have to confront your childhood nightmare. That way, if you do face up to it, it'll go away and you won't have to worry about it anymore." Monkey explained.

"You really think it'll work?"

"Have we ever steered you wrong?"

"You, no. Po, yes, you do."

"It was one time!" Po exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it made me puke, no thanks to you!"

"Well, hey, how was I supposed to know that consuming 21 bowls on noodles could be too much for my stomach to handle?"

"You were losing it."

"If by 'it', you mean by your mind, yeah, I'd consider that losing it."

As soon as Monkey, Mantis and Po left the kitchen and into the dorms, they see Shifu, Viper, Tigress and Crane standing in front of them, looking like they're ready to fight. Mantis asked, "Should I even have to ask, why are you guys standing?"

"Shifu told us that Su Ying is coming over." Tigress said.

Mantis sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, we're here to strike him down, by any means necessary. So, if he comes this way, we'll be waiting." Viper said.

"We're not gonna let this stupid grasshopper kill you. He'll have to get through us first." Crane said.

"You guys would really do this?"

"Hey, we're family. We have each other's back, you know?"

"Well, then, this fight will be interesting. With you guys by my side, we're invincible."

"In that case, let's get some rest. We've got a long battle to come across." Shifu said.

The others disperse in their dorms and wondering what tomorrow will await them. The one who's looking forward to this is Mantis. He's ready to take down the most insane dude who's been haunting him for 10 years and that he'll be going down. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling and has his mom on his mind, thinking that she's looking down on him in heaven.

"Mom, if you were here, I would always fight for you and I'll send your 'boyfriend' back where he belongs. He'll play for what he did to you." said Mantis.

Po checked on Mantis to see if he's okay and asked, "You okay, Mantis?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just thinkin."

"About what?"

"About my mom. I know I can't see her, but I could feel her presence coming through me and her comfort and support is always by my side."

"Well, even though your mom's in a better place, one thing that will never change is that she's very proud of you."

"You think so?"

"Of course. She would be happy for you."

"Thanks, Po."

"Anyway, just came to say 'good night.'"

"Okay, later."

"Good night, buddy."

Po left the room and closed the door, leaving Mantis in a deep slumber, knowing that tomorrow will come in unexpected, but will be an invincible war and probably one to experience. With that, he blew out the candles and landed himself in a dark, yet peaceful sleep, but it wouldn't be peaceful for what's coming tomorrow, by the fact that Su Ying's coming over to wage war on Mantis, but they'll be ready for it.

* * *

Is that awesome or what? Next chapter, the war is officially starting!


	10. Su Ying's War

Well, this is it. The one everyone's waiting for. The big war with Su Ying vs. The Furious Seven. This is gonna rock!! Hope ya'll find it interesting!

* * *

Chapter 10: Su Ying's War

The next morning, everybody woke up and they were all geared up and braced themselves for a rough day. Po, Shifu, Crane, Viper, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis met at the front of the Jade Palace, ready to take down Mantis' nemesis, Su Ying. They suddenly feel confident, anxious and a little fierce. They looked at themselves and realized that this for real and complete seriousness.

Po looked at Mantis and asked, "You ready?"

Mantis cracked his head and snapped his pincers and answered, "Let's do this!"

Everyone stood outside of the stairs of the palace with the wind blowing through and the clouds transforming from white to light grey and dark grey and suddenly thunder strikes in front of them and in comes Su Ying. They all faced this monsterous grasshopper right in front of their eyes.

Su Ying saw Mantis for the first time and Mantis looked at him, like he's ready to meet his fate. Shifu asked, "I heard you came for Mantis."

"It is a possibility. After what he did to me for 10 years, I felt as if he deserves this death wish. So, Mantis, you have grown a lot and you've transformed into an adult. That explains you haven't changed." Su Ying hissed.

"And yet, you haven't changed, you're still the same deranged, crazy, twisted grasshopper that killed my mother 10 years ago, and now that we've seen each other again, it's not gonna be hard to beat you down." Mantis said.

"Yeah, and don't forget, you're ready to feel the thunder!!" Po exclaimed.

"And who are you?"

"This is our Dragon Warrior."

Su Ying took one look at Po and started bursting out laughing hysterically and then he looked at him again and asked, "Is this a joke? Are you for real?"

"Yeah, he's the real thing and your worst nightmare. In fact, we're all your worst nightmare." Viper hissed.

"Really, well this is all well and good, but let's get down to business. Mantis, prepare to meet your doom and death!"

"You don't want to mess with me, dude!"

"Well, if you want to have a piece of my friend, you are going to get through us first, if you dare!" Monkey exclaimed.

"I like a challenge. I'm ready to take you all down right now!"

"Enough talk, fight now!" Po shouted.

Su Ying growled furiously, then leaped up at the sky right where they're standing and Shifu shouted, "Students, strike!"

Everybody went up in the air to take down Su Ying. Po leaped up in the air and kicked him in the shin and flew to the right and Crane stepped in and punched him in the face and sent him down to the ground. Viper hissed at him and Su Ying got up from the ground, thinking that this snake couldn't hold anyone down.

He chuckled sinisterly and asked, "What's with the lily pads? Trying to be cute for me?"

"These don't represent cuteness. You might think I have a soft side, but guess again."

Viper came closer to him and swiped him off with his tail and landed in the tree, really hard. He got up and was amazed by Viper's ability and said, "Impressive."

Then, he quickly came over to her face and punched it, then she fell down of the ground. She looked at him and said, "I've seen better."

After that, it was Tigress' turn to take him on. She leaped out of nowhere and determined to take this sucker down a notch and used her claws to scratch the mess out of this dude and fell down on the floor. He groaned massively and sees Viper whipping him around.

Su Ying was filled with cuts and scars all around, but he wasn't gonna give up, not now and certainly not ever. He screamed loudly and climbed up the tree and flew down to beat down these girls, but Po flickered him off and fell down towards the ground again. He looked at Tigress and Viper and gave them a wink.

"Thanks, Po." Viper whispered.

"This dude is unstoppable!" Po exclaimed.

"Why, thank you. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before." Su Ying said.

"That's because we just met." Tigress exclaimed.

Soon, Shifu, Crane, Mantis and Monkey came back in the mix, staring at Su Ying straight in the eye. Shifu asked, "Now, why did you come for Mantis?"

"Like I said, I want to make sure this is his last fight and when I kill him, I'll have done my job."

"What has he done to make you so vile?" asked Monkey.

"And stupid?" asked Po.

"This is coming from a 500-plus pound who keeps shooting off at the mouth and couldn't lose weight if he tried!"

"Ho-ho-hold it RIGHT THERE, buddy! I happen to be _the _500-plus pound panda and you do NOT know who you're messing with!" Po exclaimed.

"You don't know who you're messing with and what are you gonna do? Eat me up or sit your fat butt on me?"

"Don't tempt me. I don't have a thing for bugs, plus I'm allergic to those that are this paranoid and stupid."

"Does that count as an offense?" asked Su Ying.

"Well, it ain't a compliment."

Monkey came to his face and told him, "You cannot just disrespect the Dragon Warrior like that!"

"The heck you can't!"

"Oh, shove off, will you? I will disrespect anyone however I want and you can't do anything about it, now get out of the way or I'll shove you down to pieces!!"

"I'll give you something to shove about!!" Monkey shouted.

Monkey sucker punched him in the face and then, Po came in and used a pan to beat him in the head and the stomach and fell down towards the boulder. Monkey and Po looked at each other and released a knuckle-touch. Soon enough, he comes flying back in and took down Po and Monkey with a beating stick. They fell down hard and laid on the ground.

Shifu's anger increased higher and used his stick to take him down with. Su Ying had attempted to beat him down and missed every single aim directed at Shifu and he suddenly hit him back and when they put the two swords together, they look at each other in the eyes, looking fierce. Shifu still gained control of his power and Su Ying wanted to destroy them at all costs.

"You will never beat me, not until I'm this close to do what I'm attempted to do." Su Ying.

"Oh, really? Then, maybe that's why you're being so messed-up and powerful." Shifu answered.

"You got jokes, don't you? Well, you're not gonna stand in my way of killing Mantis! EVER!!"

"Mantis has never gotten involved with any of your bullcrap when he was young! That was not his fault!"

"Not his fault?! NOT HIS FAULT?! It's because of HIM that leads me into this mess. I'm glad that I killed his mother and I've never regretted that moment, because she's a stupid little maggot, like his son."

Mantis overheard that comment and dropped his mouth in shock and softly said, "Oh no, you did-n't."

"How would he get raised by someone like that?! Besides, I would've killed her in the first place! And I say I kill Mantis, then I will do that, so back off and get out of my way!"

Su Ying came with a big mullet and bashed Shifu in the face with it. Then, he fell down in the ground and cackled hysterically nd loudly while the thunder strikes and then, he's left to take down Tigress and Viper with a knife. They were prepared for the worst, until something amazing happened. Su Ying got hit in the head with a peach. He looked up and saw that it was Mantis throwing peaches at his face.

"You wanna piece of me?!" Mantis shouted.

* * *

The final confrontation between him and Su Ying is coming next chapter. I promise you it'll be way interesting!


	11. Final Battle

The final confrontation between Mantis and Su Ying is beginning. Trust me when I say, let's get ready to get wild!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Final Battle

"You little no good son-of-a-jerkface! How dare you throw peaches at me!" Su Ying shouted.

"That's what you get for trying to kill my mother and beating down my friends. So far, the only person you haven't defeated is me." Mantis said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

"With pleasure!"

Mantis leaped up to his head and pinched his nose with his pincers, and squeezed them harder. Su Ying screamed in pain and started to chase him down and did some serious kung-fu fighting skills and spars.

Su Ying attempted to punch his lights out with every aim he uses, but missed very quickly because of his moves. Then, Mantis punched him the face and and flipped him over with his pinchers and fell flat on the ground. Su Ying grabbed two of his legs and then Mantis used the other legs to kick him.

He pulls out his dagger and plans to kill him and laughed sinisterly as he ran behind him, very quickly. He hopped across the trees, hills, rocks and everything in between. Mantis hid in one of the trees while Su Ying hopped past the tree looking for Mantis. He started panting furiously and thought of different ways to strike him down, but then, he heard a sound of a tree branch breaking and he looked up and saw nothing, then turned around and saw Su Ying striking him down with a knife.

Mantis could see the rage fueling through his eyes and asked, "Dude, what's your problem?!"

"You're the one that's been causing me pain and turmoil ever since your mother died. You just couldn't stay out of our business, couldn't you?"

"Hey, whatever happened between you and my mom is your guys' business, but when you hurt her or harm her, that made it my business! You're makin a big fat deal out of nothing, because you tried to kill my mom, because of me and I didn't even do anything!!"

"Shut up! You've made my life miserable for 10 years!"

"How the heck have I made it miserable?!"

"You were the one responsible for being around her, every single day. When I saw you with her everyday, it made me want to go in a rageful state where it reaches the point that I can't stealing her from you! It was your fault that she died because of you!"

"She died, because it was you that killed her for nothing! And when you tried to kill me because of me and my mom being together, that's just ridiculous! Besides, she's supposed to spend time with me, cause that's what mothers do! They protect, take care and care for their kids!"

"And that suffered me!! And for 10 years, I've endured the torment and pain that YOU put me through with your mother and now you're gonna pay the ultimate price!"

Mantis hopped out of the tree and Su Ying followed him, trying to kill him with a dagger and they went in different directions until they reached the Jade Palace, where Po, Shifu, Crane, Viper, Tigress and Monkey saw Mantis and Su Ying fighting and chasing. Monkey saw the knife that Su Ying's holding and noticed that he's gonna kill him with that. Shifu looked at Monkey and told him, "Go after him. I'll meet you there."

"Yes, master." Monkey said, as he swooped towards the ground to follow them to the palace.

As Mantis got to the palace, he saw Su Ying coming behind him and attempted to leap up from the air, raised his knife and plans to kill him, until Monkey swoops in and kicks him in the jaw and Su Ying fell to the ground.

Then, Monkey screamed, "Keep your hands off my best friend!"

"Best friend?! How is this piece of crap your best friend?!" Su Ying exclaimed.

"This piece of crap happens to be one of my best students! When you mess with Mantis, you mess with us!" Shifu exclaimed.

Then, Shifu and Monkey were in Mantis' side and Su Ying was having none of it and then just decided to take him down, ut they split in different directions. Monkey leaped up and kicked him in the stomach with his feet and then, Shifu flipped him and landed him on his back.

"Had enough pain yet?" asked Monkey.

"Heck no!" shouted Su Ying.

He leaped up and beat up Monkey and Shifu using his tazer and shocked both of them and fell down on the floor. That made Mantis more furious and then, screamed loudly in a fistful of rage, where it echoed across China. He looked at Su Ying and screamed, "This is the final straw!"

Mantis felt something powerful and invincible, and he unleashed his pincers with a yellow-ish, crystal light-beaming effect and pushed Su Ying down hard. Mantis didn't know he had it with him and then, he heard Shifu groan and asked, "What was that?"

"I-I don't know what that was... but it felt good!"

"The energy must have given you power. Whatever you just did, keep doing it! Finish him off."

Mantis knew that it was his chance to take him down after putting through much torment for 10 years and then he bowed to his master as he saw him smiling, like he's saying, 'Monkey and I believe in you.' and then said, "Yes, master."

Then, Su Ying screamed and took charge to kill Mantis, but missed when he sucker-punched him in the face and in the jaw as well and sent him flying 30 feet in the air and then landed down on the ground hard. Everyone else got up and saw what Mantis did. Soon, Su Ying still got up, but looked banged up. They were surprised that he's still fighting and knew that he wasn't gonna stop.

"This guy never quits, doesn't he?" asked Viper.

"He's, like, invincible!" exclaimed Po.

"He has got to be stopped!" Shifu shouted.

Su Ying determined to finish them off with his tazer and a gun, but then, it was moving by itself and threw it across the hill, far away from it. Then, the tazer was gone also and Mantis took ahold of it and destroyed it. Su Ying growled angrily at him and punched him in the face, then the stomach, eyes, mouth and legs. Mantis kicked him in the knees and sprinted halfway across and shoved him over. He had a few scars, bruises and a little blood coming out of his head.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Mantis.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This guy needs to be stopped."

"Don't worry, we'll all stop him."

"I don't need my weapons to beat you, except for my knife!"

Su Ying ran towards Mantis and tries to stab him with the knife, but missed and made a mark on the rock instead. Po grabs Su Ying and flickered and kicked him in the face and sent him flying down the ground while Viper swatted him with her tail and Tigress kicked him in the mouth.

Su Ying's mouth was filled with blood and asked, "Is that all you got? You think you're liable to beat me?! You're all nothing!!!"

Mantis was fed up with it and decides to have their last war. He came to his face and said, "I'm so gonna kick your butt!"

Su Ying reaches in and reaches for his dagger, but Mantis shoved him on the floor and the knife drops down on the floor. He grabbed his neck and said, "For 10 years, I've been living in fear because of you and your paranoid, stupid ways, but now, I'm not afraid of you anymore, because you will meet your end in more way than one. All my life, I had to fight for my life and now I'm fighting for my mother. And you.... you don't even deserve to live anymore!"

Po and Shifu were surprised to see Mantis standing up to Su Ying like that and nobody really expected this to be huge. Mantis slapped him in the face and let go of his neck. Su Ying tried to gasp for air, but he was beaten down by him. He ended up punching, shoving, slapping, pushing, kicking and biting him with every effort he has giving.

Su Ying ended up with bruises, blood and scars all over his entire body and sees the knife that's lying down the groud. Mantis hopped up to get the knife and then reaches to Su Ying and throws it to him and stabs him in the back. He screamed in pain and then, suddenly, Mantis lets go of the knife and Su Ying's body fell down from the ground in 40 feet.

Mantis panted furiously and sees the knife and yells, "And take your stupid knife with you!"

He was glad that the whole ordeal was actually over. He predicted that Su Ying would have his final days and he got what he dersrved , he turned to the others and said, "Sorry about that, but I had to do it. I had to learn how to stand my ground and defend myself."

"You know something? You're right. You have learned how to stand your ground and with Su Ying, he did deserve his last day." Po said.

"You've faced your fears and finally had the courage to confront your childhood nightmare and defeated it." Monkey said.

He turned to Shifu and saw him smile a little and said, "You've stood your ground and did what you had to do. For that, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, master. I could've let you punish him severely."

"Well, it seems as though I let you punish him hardly and it seems like he got what he wanted."

He looks at everyone and sees all the support and comfort that he's gotten through this rough time he had, and defeating Su Ying for the first time, really made him stronger and invincible. He chuckled softly and said, "Thanks, everyone. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"Hey, we're family and like we said, we've got your back, always." Crane said.

"Let's rest up. We've had a long battle." said Shifu.

"You're telling me. I feel like I got hit by a big mountain the size of a cave." Po said.

"Po, if you went to a mountain, it'd be the size of a cave and you'd be in it." Monkey said.

"So, what was up with that power of yours, Mantis?" asked Viper.

"I don't know. I guess it sorta just came to me, because of the thunder and stuff. I got so ticked that it just came out and unleashed it on me."

"That's really cool."

"I don't know about you guys, but I need to hit the sack."

"Man, that fight was ginormously crazy, I could hardly keep the energy flowing through me."

Mantis scoffed and said, "Don't sell yourself short, Po. You've still got all the energy you'll ever need."

"And what is that?"

"Eating habits."

"Oh, look who's talking. I don't see you packing in all the tallness."

"That's because I'm smaller."

"And I'm cuter."

Everyone stopped and exclaimed, "CUTER?!"

"It could happen."

"Yeah, if you lived 90 years."

"I've got your 90 years."

"Okay, guys. Let's just get some rest. We've had a long day and it's getting late." Viper said.

"Yeah, she's right. We've already wasted our energy with this battle and I'm not liable to get tired all day long." said Mantis.

"True that. But that was awesome, Mantis! I didn't know you had it in you." Po exclaimed.

"You never asked."

As everyone separated in their dorms, Shifu left the bunkhouse, with a little smile on his face, then looked up at the sky and whispered, "Thank you, Master Oogway.... for everything. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't know what I would do."

Then, he went to Mantis' dorm, checking on him and see if he's okay. He knocked on the door and Mantis said, "Come in."

He opened the door and Shifu came over to see how he's doing. He asked, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, master. I'm doing okay. I'm just... getting some sleep."

"Listen, I just want to say I'm really proud of you for standing up to yourself and did what you had to do."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm like 21 and I have to stand on my ground a lot. If it hadn't been for you guys, I wouldn't be here. This guy has been shamelessly tried everything he could to kill me after killing my mom 10 years ago and that didn't even make sense. But, now I can look at this traumatic time as a positive thing that she's looking down on me."

"She loves you, regardless. And she would be proud of you for standing up to Su Ying."

"You think so?"

"We know so."

Shifu and Mantis turned around and saw Monkey standing there, overhearing the conversation. He came in the room and told Mantis, "Like I said, you faced your childhood fears and we beat the crap out of this grasshopper and he got what he deserved."

Mantis sighed and said, "You know, I'm glad that I got away from that dude and it's because of you guys that helped me a lot. It's been through so much of my life in the past 10 years and I've overcame it."

"Well, you know, you're always fearless and brave and it shows, like today." said Mantis.

"Thanks."

"Get some sleep. We've had a long day." Shifu said.

Monkey sighed wearily and said, "I know. I've given so much of my strength and it's wearing me out."

"Yeah, me too. Good night, guys."

"Good night."

Shifu and Monkey left Mantis' room and then laid down on the bed, sighing and staring down at the ceiling, and has his thoughts about his mom and said, "Hey, mom. Well, I defeated your 'boyfriend' and peace has brought into the valley again. I still miss you though and I'm looking forward to see you again. You've been on my mind for so long and I've been thinking about you nonstop. I know you're far away, but you're always with me... in my heart."

He smiled softly and then closed his eyes, and went to a deep sleep. On his mind, his mother was the one thing that keeps him going and his faith and energy fueling up with more kung-fu. Soon, the traumatic memories about Su Ying became a thing of the past.

* * *

Well, this is pretty much the coolest chapter ever. This one is for my friends, Arceus, klonoakazeno, Wolf Mystic, Black Raider (hope I amde it interesting) and Azure Millenium. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. After the War

This is an aftermath after the war and Mantis' peacefulness has been returned and he's forgotten all about Su Ying, but still remembers his mother. So, it's a heartfelt chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: After the War

It's been a day after the war between Su Ying and Mantis and all the memories about him were fading away quickly. It's early morning and Mantis was sleeping in his room, with his mind filled with peaceful thoughts and since he defeated Su Ying, all the tormented images of that grasshopper faded away quickly and has little memories about it.

As soon as the early morning sky came up, he slowly opened his eyes, moaned softly and yawned quietly and then he lifted his waery body up from a deep slumber and a big war. Ever since the war, he felt like he was an insomniac, but remained the same energetic person.

He got off from his bed and opened the door to take a little walk, left the room and closed the door behind him and went off on his way to get himself some fresh air. As he was walking out of the bunkhouse, he feels the sudden wind coming from his face and feels at peace. He breathes it all in and exhaled deeply as he went off outside.

He hopped towards the hill and to the branches of the Sacred Peach Tree and sees the sun starting to rise up from the sky. It seems as though he has lost touch of the peaceful beauty during the war and got it back for some reason. Even though he was happy that Su Ying was out of his life, it still feels like he's alone and without his mother around, it just seems like a part of him is really empty inside.

He sighed sadly and felt as if all hope was lost, though he remained it back and that his mother is on his mind and feels as if that if she was still here, he'd still have her comfort and caring ability and that always made him feel better.

Then, he heard somebody clearing someone's throat and he lurked around to see who it was. And as he looked down, he saw that it was only Master Shifu, meditating near the tree. He scoffed softly and rolled his eyes a little and felt as if he should continue on meditating and that Mantis will watch the sun rise before training comes.

Suddenly, Shifu heard Mantis walking through the branches and said, "Up a little early, this morning, aren't you, Mantis?"

Mantis groaned softly and asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I could hear your chirping sound from a mile away and hear you walking in the branches." Shifu answered.

"I am so embarassed right now."

"Well, don't be. I see that war yesterday has given you strength and energy to get to your training, isn't it? Also, a great way to wake up early in the morning."

"Yeah, I see."

Shifu chuckled softly as he got up and then Mantis hopped out of the tree and into his shoulder and went with him back to the bunkhouse. Shifu asked, "What's on your mind, Master Mantis?"

"You know, after the war, I have been thinking about my mom, I guess, and.... I don't know. It just seems like a part of me has been missing and what really fits the puzzle is my mom. Don't get wrong though, I was happy that Su Ying's out of my life forever, but I've always spent my birthdays in isolation ever since she died."

"You see, things always happen for a reason and most times, you wish you think this didn't really happen, but it did happen anyway and you know that there's nothing you can do about it, but there's also some good things about it also. You can look back on the good times and the great memories you had in the past and then, you can remember them while you're moving forward with your life."

Mantis sighed heavily and told him, "I don't know, master. I... It's just-- kinda complicated for me to get used to this, because it just leaves me scarred for so long."

"Well, all scars have time to heal, too."

"How do you know?"

"You'll just have to trust me. Besides, yesterday was amazing. It's like when you lifted Su Ying's knife, you became a whole different person, and you struck him down and you think that he wanted you to taste death, but you turned it the other way around and knocked him out and tasted death instead, so that's really amazing."

"Well, I take my role of warrior seriously and I like to defend myself and my friends. If it wasn't for me, I wouldn't know where you guys are or where you'll be. That and you guys wouldn't be standing here."

"Even though you impressed me with your kung-fu training, I have to say I am extremely proud of you for accomplishing what you've done and I bet everyone else feels the same way too."

"They do."

As they got back inside the bunkhouse, they saw Crane, Po, Viper, Monkey and Tigress standing in the dorms waiting for Shifu to arrive. Mantis whispered quietly, "I think you're in deep slime now."

Then, Mantis hopped out of his shoulder and then went alongside the others in front of him. Tigress asked, "Where were you, master?"

"Outside, meditating."

"And why was Mantis with you?"

"It's my fault, actually. I went outside and I saw him meditating near the Peach Tree and went into a conversation with each other, so..." Mantis said.

"What were you talking about?"

"Just the war and stuff."

"Oh, yeah. That war was AWESOME!!! You were so cool throwing the knife around this grasshopper and stabbed him in the back, like a crazy dude gone mad. Looks like that Su Ging got what he deserved." Po said.

"Yeah, Po. We already know he got what he deserved, okay? I mean, I did what I had to do which was protect myself and you guys. If it wasn't for me, you all wouldn't be here, including Tigress."

"Is that a shot at me?" asked Tigress.

"Absoultely not. What makes you think that?"

"Different reasons."

"Let's not pull your claws in for a second. I wouldn't want to waste your claws and fierceness for the training stuff." Crane said.

"Who asked you?"

"Nobody. Just trying to keep the peace between you and Mantis."

"How about you guys try not to jump at each other's throats for the rest of the day?" asked Viper.

"Who's jumping who?"

"Okay, now you're being defensive." said Monkey.

"Nobody asked you to jump in."

"That's because nobody tells me to jump in."

"Students, let's not argue, please. Save your energy for the training." Shifu said.

"Yes, master."

As soon as they got to the training hall, everyone was surprised at Mantis' new moves as she sparred with Viper. She tried to attack him with her tail, but missed very quickly with his sparring moves and invincible techniques. He flew up the air and then Viper did a backflip and Mantis did another backflip and then landed on the ground, still standing. She came quickly and attempted to spar him, but he flew up, spun around and then dived towards her face and landed on the ground.

Everyone was impressed with the entire moves and they got surprised about Mantis' amazing talents. Viper looked at Mantis, smiled at him and said, "Great moves. You been working on them?"

"Of course. Ever since the war with Su Ying came and went, it's like I added some new moves and it just came to me and I guess I surpassed it." Mantis said.

"You definitely have surpassed it." Shifu said.

"Dude, that was sweet! I like it when you did those flips and everything. How awesome is that?!" Po exclaimed.

"Oh, extremely awesome!" Monkey said.

"All right, students. Break."

Everyone departed out of the training hall to get a much-deserved break and went outside to get some air after some tough training. Mantis definitely felt like the whole experience became a great thing for him and he's lucky to be still standing here and along with his friends.

* * *

Awesome, isn't it? I know. It's so cool. Mantis has his amazing spirit and it's really cool that he stood up for himself, because he's 21, basically.


	13. Spirit Angel

This is a spiritual chapter for Mantis and that he sees his mother for the first time, as an angel. It's really sweet.

* * *

Chapter 13: Spirit Angel

Nightfall came in and Mantis was sitting across the outside of the bunkhouse, looking at the stars and everything and then, he hopped from there to the Sacred Peach Tree to get a closer glimpse of the stars.

He sighed peacefully and thought to himself, 'Man, these stars look beautiful tonight. I only wish my mom was here to see this and receive some guide and comfort from her.'

As soon as he was starting to go back to the bunkhouse, he feels a certain wind blowing through the breeze and heard a gentle whisper coming from nowhere.

"Mantis..."

He turned around and even looked up and there was no one there. He thought it was just an imagination and tried to walk away until that voice came back, calling his name again.

"Mantis..."

He was sure that it came from somewhere and sees a bright white light out of the sky and then slowly turns around to see where it came from and he was surprised to see something miraculous happen in front of him. It was a female green and yellow praying mantis with hazel eyes with wings around her back. She looked at Mantis and said, "Hello, my son."

Mantis was surprised and shocked to know that this creature staring at him was someone he knew a long time ago. He whispered, "Mom...."

She chuckled and told him, "Don't be afraid. It's just me."

He couldn't believe his eyes that it was really his mother and that she's actually here with him for the first time in 10 years. He asked, "How did you find me?"

"I've been watching over you ever since you were so young. Look at you now, all grown up and becoming a kung-fu master. I bet it's really cool, right?"

"Extremely."

"I've heard about you confronting Su Ying and I've had concerns about him coming back in your life."

Mantis sighed heavily and said, "I don't know why this guy has been making a big deal out of this situation. And he actually accused me of being involved with this. I didn't even do anything about it and I merely stayed out of your guys' way."

"I know you did and you also witnessed me being beaten the crap out of this grasshopper. All this because I spent more time with you? That's just ridiculous."

"Isn't it, though?"

"But I saw what you did to him by stabbing him in the back with a knife, meeting death and you know what, he deserved it. That's what he gets for being so crazy and twisted."

"Yeah, I mean, I really shouldn't have stepped in to interfere with this."

"I know you didn't mean to do it. You're just looking out for me and I appreciate that. I know you've been thinking about me, but you have to realize that you have to learn how to stand on your ground, just like you did yesterday. I loved you so much when I was alive and you loved me also and I've been watching over in the past 10 years."

Mantis sighed heavily and told her, "I just don't know what I'm doing at this point. But, somehow, I actually thought you were coming back for me. I never really thought you'd actually be here to see me. I-I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. You know I'll always be here for you, right?" she asked.

Mantis stared at her and answered, "Yes, I do."

"You know I'm never too far away from heaven and I want to let you know that I'll always love you and be here for you, no matter what you do."

Mantis' eyes started to well up and she lifted his chin and started to kiss him in the forehead. He grabbed hold of her hands, because he felt her touch was for real. He sighed softly and then, gave her a hug. Tears started coming down on his face as he closes his eyes to feel her warm embrace again. His voice started breaking and said to her, "I really love you, mom."

"I love you, too, son."

She quickly let go of the embrace and set him aside the tree and he told her, "This is gonna be really hard for me, because I'll miss everything about you; your face, your voice, your smile, just everything. I'm afraid that I'll forget about you and you'll do the same."

"I will never do that and I hope you won't do that, either, cause if you do, I will personally try to yank one of those antennas to make full sense again."

Mantis started to laugh at the joke and she laughed along too. He stopped and sighed happily and said, "I'm really happy when you're with me."

"So am I."

"We'll just have to remember the good times we had together, wouldn't we?"

"Yes, we will. And I know that I'll be in your dreams."

Mantis smiled and said, "I'm actually gonna be looking forward to go to sleep tonight."

"I'm glad to hear. I saw your father again."

"How was he?"

"He's doing great. We got back together and he saw my situation and realized that I should've been better off without Su Ying around. Other that that, he's been talking about you nonstop for 10 years and is looking forward to see you in heaven. He told me that he's been really proud of you."

"That's sweet. That's really awesome. It's no wonder I missed you guys so much."

She sighed and then, the wind started blowing, and she looks up at the sky and realizes that she needs to go back to heaven. She turned to Mantis and said, "Take care of yourself."

"You're leaving? Why?"

"I have to go back to heaven and be with your father again."

"You can't leave me!"

"I'm afraid I have to. But, don't worry. We'll be right here waiting for you."

"You promise?"

"Absoultely."

Mantis nodded his head and knows that she wants to go back to heaven and then gave her another hug and she received and embraced it. Tears started to fall down on his face and then, she flew back up to the sky and waved goodbye to her son as he went back up.

The wind was blowing through Mantis and he whispered, "Bye, mom. I love you."

He smiled silently and realized that he's not gonna forget his mother and he hopped out of the tree and went all the way back to the bunkhouse and then to his room to get some sleep. Soon enough, Monkey came into his room to check on his friend. He asked, "So, how's it going, buddy?"

"It's going okay, I guess."

"You've really impressed in the past week. Battling Su Ying and then showing us these awesome moves. I'm glad to say that you've really amazed me."

"Well, hey. I have to stand my ground and it's really amazing that at 21 years old, I've done awesome things in my life."

"Ever since day one, we've been really tight with each other and it seems like it's a permanent brotherhood between a praying mantis and a monkey. We've been through so much together and we've been in so many great adventures together and we always have each other's back. I can't explain it in different ways, because you've brought in so much laughter in joy in my life and everyone else's also. At this point in my life, it's like I have a brother that I can rely on, even if you're small and stuff."

Mantis chuckled and smiled at Monkey and noticed that this whole adventure he had in the past couple of days has really brought an impact and brought them together, between battling Su Ying and being there for each other, it's like they're really protecting each other. He looked at Monkey and told him, "You're a good friend, you know that?"

"I've been told that several times. But anyways, coming from you, makes my heart feel so full."

"So does mine."

"Anyways, I came to wish you 'good night.'

"All right, thanks. I know you want to get some serious sleep."

"I know. I am so beat, I could hardly make it through my room."

"I wouldn't mind being carried over my room by somebody if I didn't have the energy to move. I would be so wasted."

They both laughed with each other and said 'good night' also. Monkey closed the door behind him and Mantis turned off the light and went for a good night's sleep. As soon as the entire bunkhouse hallway was in complete darkness, Mantis fell asleep and at that point, he had a dream about his mother and it was a good one this time.

_Mantis' dream_

_Mantis flew up in his wings and saw his mother again. The two embraced each other and completely felt happy together and he saw his father there and they were one big happy family again, reunited._

_He looked at them and said, "I missed you guys so much."_

_"We missed you more." Mantis' mom said._

_"Oh, son. It seems like a long time since I last saw you." Mantis' dad said._

_"Yeah, well. It's great that we're here in heaven. It's gonna be awesome just being reunited together again."_

_Then, they flew up the sky and they showed Mantis around the skies and wanted to see what they were like. Mantis's dad put him on his mom's shoulders and took off with each other. He could feel the wind blowing through his face and sees the beauty and enhancement of the stars, skies and everything in between._

_Mantis gasped and took it all in, like he's really amazed to see all this in front of his eyes. He looked at his mom and she looked at him, also and smiled at each other and Mantis lets out a small chuckle. He looked over the stars and his mom flew him down to earth and embraced seeing China in the air and ses everything there, the trees, hill, mountains and everything. _

_"Wow. This looks beautiful from up here." Mantis said._

_"It's really amazing when you fly towards the air and it makes you feel like a shooting star from the distance." she said._

_"That's awesome."_

_After the flying experience, Mantis quickly embraced both parents and that they will always be a part of his life, permanently. He feels as if he's at his element and feels at peace and definitely comfortable with being around his mom and dad._

_He looked at both of them and smiled at them, thinking that this is what he really wanted. His mom looked at him and said, "Even though we're apart, I'll always be in a special place for you.... in my heart."_

_Mantis felt like he was loved again and really feels like he's in a dream, a beautiful touching dream._

_Flashback_

_Then, Mantis dreamt about all the memories of things he and his mom did together when he was a kid. He dreamt about what was and what might've been. They were out going to several adventures, playing together and just being together in every single waking moment, laughing, talking and all the good stuff._

_"I'm really glad I got to spend time with you." she said._

_"So did I!" exclaimed young Mantis._

_She looked up at the sky and told her, "If you look at the stars, you could see that these little specks of stars means that you will always find your way where you belong. Regardless of that, you will always think of these stars as a journey through your life. Inside of these, they're angels."_

_"What are angels?" asked Mantis._

_"They're these beautiful little creatures with wings and halos with them. They're the good protectors of the sky and will always give you comfort and love wherever you go. So, whenever you feel alone, they will always be there to guide you... always."_

_"Wow! That's amazing!"_

_"And also, when you grow up, there's always gonna be a part of you that will never go away. I will always be with you in your heart...always."_

_"I love you, mom."_

"I love you too, sweetie."

Back to reality

Mantis soon feels at peace and with his mom on his mind, he opened his eyes and sees that a piece of his mother is always around. He looked up at the window and sees all the stars in the sky and realize that his mother is one of these angels. He smiled at himself and his mother for all the comfort and support that he's been getting through during this hard time.

He sighed happily and whispered, "Good night, mom."

Then, he closed the window and went back to sleep with happy, peaceful thoughts on his mind and his mother is in a warm place where she most likely belongs, in his heart. Then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, thinking about all the great memories that he had as a kid and the great memories he's gonna have with his extended family; Po, Shifu and the Five.... as his big family.

* * *

It's the kind of chapter you wish you could cry to. I'm hoping that you guys like it and I'm in the ending now.


	14. Moving Forward

Well, this is pretty much Mantis' happy ending for this story here. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 14: Moving Forward

It's been a quarter of a week since the war between Mantis and Su Ying came over and after the war, peace has struck over the valley and he's been holding up okay since he dreamt about his mother and she will be with him always. For the past 10 years of his life, he has been through total isolation ever since she died and it gave him a hard time just keeping up with life and missed out on great things in his teen years.

Mantis went outside to get some peace and some fresh air and basically just take the time to think about what's coming in his life that has every meaning.

He got up to the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom and looks up at the sky and thinks about his mother. He starts thinking that dream really meant something to him, that he has family, in heaven and down in earth. He hardly had any memories of Su Ying and most times, he rarely even remembers him and forgot all about the grasshopper.

"So, just hangin' out?"

Mantis turned around to see Po and Crane, Viper, Tigress and Monkey coming behind him. He chuckled softly and asked, "Is this all you guys do, come over to the Sacred Peach Tree to find me?"

"Well, you hang around here a lot, at least for half of this week." Po said.

"Yeah, right."

"Anyways, we came over to see how you're doing." Monkey said.

"I'm fine. I'm just.... thinking."

"About what?" asked Viper.

"My mom."

The others turned to each other and realized that Mantis has what was on his mind all week, his mother. It seems as though a part of her presence dwells in over his spirit. Viper asked, "Do you miss her?"

Mantis turned to her and asked, "Why is that?"

"Just asking."

"Well, I do miss her a lot and everything. I've been through a hard time in my life and I've been in complete depression-mode after she died. It's like someone who I really care about and love so much has gone. Before I met you guys, I was pretty much a loner. I barely even talk to anyone I don't know and even some they know me, I just talk to them a little, but never really made any friends with. I was still grieving over the loss and a lot of emotions have brought me in there, anger, frustration, fear, denial, sadness, depression, confusion, disillusioned, and lonely. It's really hard to get over it when you were only 12 at that point. It's way too early to lose your sense of innocence. As I grew up, I've been living out on my own, try to take care of myself, but sometimes, I wish I could just go back and be a regular kid, but I can't do that anymore. I mean, I'm only 21, for crying out loud. I keep my kung-fu skills to a minimum and brought myself some self-defense to protect myself and everyone else around me. But, I just move forward and not worry about it, cause she's in a better place." Mantis explained.

"I see you've been through a lot." Po said.

"Most definitely."

"What do you miss most about her?" asked Tigress.

Everyone was surprised about what Tigress just said and Po said, "Did I hear you say that?"

"Well, we all want to know which part of her does he miss."

"It's okay, guys. It's not everyday when she feels sorry for me, even if she doesn't. So, I'll just answer that question. What I do miss about her, I can't quite explain it, but I miss her smile, her face, her voice, her hugs, the way she says 'I love you' everyday-- which always makes me feel good, cause I can say it to her back-- and her comfort, protection and always taught me how to be a better person."

"That's sweet."

"I don't want to be personal or anything, but when you actually grieve over her loss, what did you do after she died?" asked Monkey.

Mantis sighed and said, "Don't tell Master Shifu this, but after she died, I cry."

"Seriously? But you're the toughest bug throughout China." Po explained.

"That's true, but when you grieve on mostly everything, it's kinda hard to hold your tears back for a while and with a loss like this, it happens all the time. But, I couldn't let anyone else see it when I was young, so I spent most of my times crying in private, where no one could see me. I suffered a deep amount of isolation for some time and to me, it's just no fair that this stupid grasshopper came in the picture and tore everything apart that was for me and my mom."

"I never knew that." said Tigress.

"I keep something personal away from everyone and I tend not to let everyone show it."

"So, you never let it out in front of everybody, including us?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wow. Well, you know, we are family, right? We've been through tough times when we were young, but kung-fu became our escapism and our saving grace from our lowest points." Monkey said.

"I've always did some exercise of kung-fu while I'm dealing with the , that's pretty much my way of filling my empty space."

Po came over with a piece of paper and Mantis saw what he was holding and asked, "What you got there?"

"This came in your room while were trying to find you and it seems like you wrote a song there."

Mantis covered his face with his pincers from embarassment and then laughed about it and realized that it was something he wrote several years after his mom died. He looked at it and then hopped out of the tree and into Po's shoulder and then gasped in suprise as he saw it. He said, "Oh, yeah. I remember this. I wrote this when I was about 13 or 14, I guess. It was a crucial time for me to write that song and it had never been sung, because it was dedicated to my mom and because I was angry about Su Ying, and I wanted to say it was my fault for making that happen, even though I didn't do anything."

"You never sung this before?" asked Po.

"Never."

"Well, now's the perfect time to hear it."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Mantis was skeptical about it at first, but then though he never really sung that song and he agreed to do it and he hopped back to the tree, cleared his throat and started singing the song he wrote.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done_

Mantis panted heavily after he sung the song he wrote and the gang were clapping and cheering for him. He laughed and asked, "Well, did you like it?"

"'Like it?' We LOVED it!" Viper exclaimed.

"Dude, I didn't know you had it in you." Monkey said.

"It's like when you see someone doing something really exciting and cool and you go, 'whoa, who is that? He's amazing.' You were more than amazing, you were spectacular!" Po exclaimed.

"Well, I try not to keep it to myself, I never let anyone hear my singing, except for some people I know, like you guys."

"That was phenomenal. You really rocked it out." Crane said.

"What can I say? Besides, you guys are the only ones that knows my 'hidden talent.' If Shifu hears this, I am gonna be so screwed and embarassed, because he has never heard me singing and I like to keep it that way."

"Your secret's safe with us. I mean, what would he say if he heard you?" asked Monkey.

"Well, I don't know. Let's ask him."

They turned around and saw Shifu standing there, like he's seen the whole thing. Everyone was nervous and embarassed and then Mantis whispered, "You don't think he noticed, didn't he?"

"Oh, I noticed."

Shifu came closer to Mantis and thought that he was in trouble, but Mantis lets out a smile and said, "It's nothing I've ever heard. That was the best thing I've ever seen."

They dropped their jaws and everyone said, "Master Shifu say what now?"

"I could hear you from all the way over to the bunkhouse and then I went to the Peach Tree and heard you from behind the steps."

Everyone saw the steps and Mantis chuckled embarassedly and said, "Sorry you had to see that, master."

"Don't be. It's amazing. You should be produ to have such a massive talent like this."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"Students, head over to the kitchen. Time for lunch."

"All right, I'm starving." Po exclaimed.

"You always say that." said Mantis.

"Well, I'm one panda. I can cook and eat, can't I?"

"Yeah, and you always repeat. Stomach rumble, cook, eat like crazy, burp, and repeat. That pretty much says it all." said Crane.

"Says you. You're legs can barely get any bigger and so's your entire body."

"I happen to be 'physique.'"

"Physiquely skinny."

"Was that a shot at me?"

Monkey and Mantis started laughing and he asked, "Those two always spar with each other, don't they?"

"Well, one could tell the difference."

Mantis looked at the sky again and hears his mom's voice, ringing though his antennas, whispered, "I will always be in your heart, my son."

He sighed happily and thought to himself, 'And you'll always be in mine.'

* * *

The End

I can't believe that this is the end for 'Grasshopper's Revenge.' Well, it had to end sometime and I'm glad it's done. I hope you guys loved it a lot. Thanks for loving this story. And BTW, the song was Linkin Park's "What I've Done". Originally, it was supposed to the the new song, "New Divide" from the Transformers 2 soundtrack, but I thought that 'What I've Done' is a better choice.

And, Arceus, I hope that you liked this story.


	15. Special Thanks

Hey! This is Animation Universe 2005 here to tell ya'll that about wraps it up for "Grasshopper's Revenge." I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it.

The project came to me when my friend, Arceus, loved my fic, "Mantis' Tragic Memory" back in February. The thought came to my head and wondered what was his mom's story about and it sort of came to me when the new year came in. Of course, the point about it is that Mantis' past wanted to be the worst memory ever.

So, in the first one, the grasshopper was an unknown 30-something year old grasshopper, who's really violent and paranoid. Often, I see him as like Hopper on 'A Bug's Life', but more twisted and out of his mind. Are they even related at this point? So, Mantis was 11 when that situation started and it sort of took off from there and that grasshopper blamed it on Mantis for screwing up the relationship, even though he really didn't do it.

In some point, as he got older, he referred to that situation the worst memory of his life. And ever since that traumatic scenario, he spent most of his birthdays alone, in a dark room, missing out on everything for the age of 12 through 20. So, his friends (mainly Po, Shifu and the Furious Five) wanted to help him make Mantis' 21'st b-day special, in some ways because when his birthday is just around the bend, he goes into a heavy depression, which lasts until his birthday was over.

As soon as I released it, I had a total of 7 reviews of this and Arceus even asked me to do a sequel of it. Over the summer, by the end of August, I thought about a follow up to the story and realized what would happen is the grasshopper came back and is still determined to kill Mantis, but instead, Mantis ends up killing him.

And that's where 'Grasshopper's Revenge' came in and it was a follow-up to 'Mantis' Tragic Memory' where the grasshopper came back for revenge and this time, I thought up of a name for the grasshopper, Su Ying. It just popped in my head when I started writing this and it just kept going. And I guess I made it all the more interesting.

I like the character Mantis because he's portrayed by Seth Rogen, who's known for several over-the-top, but successful comedies (Which I never see because they're R-rated and I grew up avoiding R-rated movies) which made him all the more famous. The only films I like from Seth are; _Horton Hears a Who!, Kung Fu Panda and Monsters vs. Aliens, _all these movies that I really like, because they're voice-overs. I like his amazing work in voice-over movies. I'm hoping he does a Disney movie one of these days in the future, whether live-action or animated and a possiblity that one of his future films will be PG-rated and family approval. No offense to all Seth Rogen fans. I think what Seth does is pretty cool, but I like his voice-over work better.

Anyways, I enjoyed making this fic and I can't believe it's done, but I'm glad it's finished though. I really wished I would've made more chapters, but I guess 14 is enough.

And I couldn't have done it without the support of those who made it possible, based on reviews:

First off to klonoakazeno, Thanks for reviewing all my chapters and liking all my Kung Fu Panda fics. Dude, you're awesome and I love your stories, especially the Ichi fics and when you put my OC character, Musaki in them. Rock on and keep making more.

Second to Black Raider, for recognizing this awesome story and seeing my KFP stories come to fruition, if that's even a word.

And also to Arceus, for liking this fic and my previous one, "Mantis' Tragic Memory" and liking all my fics in between.

And for you guys, I hope ya'll like it a lot. I couldn't have done this without you all. For everyone that likes my Kung Fu Panda stories, thanks for liking all my fics, including both klonoakazeno and Wolf Mystic.

Rock steady and keep the faith!

This is Animation Universe 2005, signing out saying, 'holla back!'


End file.
